The Chronicles of My Life 1
by karone-sakura
Summary: Myeisha is girl from our world who is mistreated. Not knowing that she can do magic she accidently wishes she could leave her world. Is the next one any better? Will she survive Harry Potter's world of witchcraft and wizardry? COMPLETED!
1. Dear Diary

**_The Chronicles of My Life: Escaping to the World Beyond

* * *

_**

**_Harry:_** karone-sakura does not own the Harry Potter Series. She only owns the plot and the characters she makes up!

_Karone-sakura:_ That's right Harry! I can't believe I am starting another Harry Potter story! Oh well I hope you guys like it! R&R PLEASE!

* * *

_Summary: Myeisha is girl from our world who is mistreated. Not knowing that she can do magic she accidently wishes she could leave her world. Is the next one any better? Will she survive Harry Potter's world of witchcraft and wizardry?_

* * *

_Prologue_

A girl... Just a regular girl who is nothing special. An active mind that pictures a life other then the one she is in. What is strange about this girl is that she can see into the future and unknown to her... she is a witch who is more powerful then her favorite characters in books, movies and all the other stuff. She is so powerful she equals the legend Harry Potter who is only fiction in her world. What will happen if she just happens to wish so hard that she could leave her world and travel to another one. Will she survive or will she fall?

* * *

Chapter 1: Dear Diary,

Dear Diary,

Today was the worst day of my life! I hate it here my older sister gets all the attention!.. I can never seem to be able to fit in. It's like they can sense something odd about me. My parents were so angry with me today. I don't know what I did... I think it's because I exist. My mom always tells me that I was a mistake that never should have been born.

So now here I am crying like some weakling. I want to leave and never come back. I have thought of suicide but decided against it. She would win then. Well I better go treat my new wounds. Yeah that's right... They abused me again. I wonder sometimes... would the fates ever smile on me? I continue to go to my Martial Arts class. Soon my parents wont know what hit them.

One more thing... I have decided to run away and never come back. I don't know where I will go. All I know is that if I don't get away then they might kill me. I hope that as I record this that one day someone will know what I was going through. No one can ever tell me there life was harder. Having no friends, no love, no safety. I just wish I could disappear and go somewhere like the Harry Potter world. He has many friends who love him. Has people who cares about him. It's time I get ready Diary. I hope I can go through with it...

Sincerely,

Myeisha Snow


	2. Falling Through TIME and SPACE

**The Chronicles of My Life: Escaping to the World Beyond.**

* * *

**Harry:** Well I wonder if I actually get to be in this chapter. 

_Karone-sakura:_ Of course your in this chapter!

Myeisha: Well I don't see why you should complain Harry.

**Harry:** I have a right to complain!

Myeisha: You got to do the disclaimer last time!

**Harry:** Sooo...

_Karone-sakura:_ Children please!

**Both:** Sorry Miss Karone-sakura.

_Karone-sakura:_ That's better. Now Myeisha you get to do the disclaimer this time.

Myeisha: Yeah! Karone-sakura does not own Harry Potter. She only owns me and the plot.

**Harry:** ... It's not fair!

Myeisha: Life's not fair so shut up!

**Harry:** Make me!

_Karone-sakura:_ Children! Any way's please R&R! So that these two will shut up!

* * *

_Summary: Myeisha is girl from our world who is mistreated. Not knowing that she can do magic she accidently wishes she could leave her world. Is the next one any better? Will she survive Harry Potter's world of witchcraft and wizardry?

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Falling Through Time and Space!

Hi I am Myeisha Snow and I am eleven year's old. Or at least at the time this story takes place. I was in a home where I was ignored, beaten, and hated. I felt a lot like little Harry Potter but I didn't think that magic was real at the time. I guess I always hoped it was real but I soon I would bring myself back down to earth again. It all started on one of those days where my mom was angry at me for no real reason. After being beaten and sent to my room without supper I began to plan my escape.

I only packed what I needed. So now that you know a little more about the situation I was in. Now is the Chronicles of My Life and how it turned upside down because of a single wish...

* * *

July 1st, Myeisha Snow 

I sat down on my bed crying my heart out. I don't understand why mom hates me so much. I look at the clock and realize its getting late. I took out my diary, which is a notebook, and wrote my last entry for who knows how long. I then grabbed my favorite purple backpack and stuffed the most important things. I put my favorite purple blanket, star shaped pillow and stuffed animal which is a white tiger. I looked for my duffel bag and began to shove clothes and other personal items in it.

I looked at my alarm clock which reads 12 o'clock. I smiled as I looked at my room once more. I moved to climb out my window when my bedroom door flew open. It scared me so much that I fell out the window. 'I wish I was with Harry Potter. I wish I was with Harry Potter." I chanted in my head. About a foot from the ground everything stopped.

I hung in middle air for a split second before a bright light blinded me. The next thing I know I am standing in the middle of some street that I don't recognize. I can feel the fear rising as I look around. Fearfully I looked around and saw something that looked like it belonged in a Harry Potter book. There standing behind me was an old man with twinkling eyes.

"Who are you?" I looked at him with serious accusing eyes.

"I am Albus Dumbledore." He smiled at me.

"No you can't be. You don't exist!" I cried out in horror.

"I see I have some explaining to do. You my dear are a witch. A very powerful witch." He tried to explain but I interrupted him.

"I can see that Dumble-dork. Otherwise how would I have gotten here from another Universe. What I want to know is why you are here." I said angrily.

"I felt you bend time and space and came to meet you at last. I know a lot about you my dear." He started again.

"I'm not your dear." I looked at him with distaste.

"I came here to take you to the safest place in this world." He continued as though I had never spoken.

"You don't mean..."I cried in disbelief.

"Yes I mean you get to stay with Harry Potter and his muggle relatives." His eyes twinkled madly as I felt my anger rising under my calm facade.

"There is nothing you say that will make me go to Harry Potter's house to live." I said with a growl.

"I'm afraid I'm not giving you a choice. You have no legal guardian so I become your magical one and so you have to do what I say or else." I grumbled as he picked up my duffel bag and dragged me towards house number four.

"I will not be going with you to the door. You will hand Mrs. Dursley this letter and you will remain with this family until Hagrid arrives. Also today is the first of July." He said as we stood in front of the house.

"Fine whatever... Now go away." I snapped at him before making my way to the door.

I quickly read through the letter before reaching the door.

* * *

Dear Petunia Dursley, 

You have been selected to have a foreign exchange student live with you until he or she is seventeen years old. He or she will then be sent back to America where he or she is from. Every school year he or she will be going to Queen Ethelburga's College (I do not own!) which is a boarding school. Every summer the foreign exchange student will be brought back to you home. You will then drop this student off at King's Cross where he or she will then take a train to York and then take a cab to the school. The start of term begins on September 1.

Thank you for your assistance in caring for a foreign exchange student. You will be receiving some money for his or her stay. If he or she needs to buy something you don't have to worry because they each have an account in the bank closest to you. Thank you again and we will be seeing you soon.

Sincerely,

Headmistress Abigail Appleshell

* * *

I shook my head slightly at the letter. It was rather lame because I knew I would be going to Hogwarts. 'I wonder who came up with the name Appleshell? It sounds rather weird. It doesn't even roll off the tongue.' I thought as I knocked on the door. 

"Who could be out and about at this late hour?" Screeched an older man as he opened the door.

"What do you want little girl." Said a very angry man.

"My name is Myeisha Snow and I am a foreign exchange student." I said politely as I handed him the letter.

I was tempted to roll my eyes but had to stop myself. Mr. Dursley liked livid already so I didn't want to get him any more mad. I gave him my sweetest look before he turned around motioning for me to follow him. I grabbed my duffel bag and walked into the house.

"Petunia do you know anything about this?" Mr. Dursley asked his blonde long necked wife.

"Oh yes I do Vernon. She is here already?" The only woman in the house asked.

"Yes." Mr. Dursley grumbled.

"Welcome dear! My name is Petunia Dursley and this is my husband Vernon. We also have a son named Dudley. There is also my nephew Harry Potter." She sweetly introduced everyone as they came in.

She looked at Harry through narrowed eyes. I just sighed and bid them all a greeting of some kind.

"You will be staying in Dudley's second bedroom. We will have it all cleared tomorrow. Tonight you can sleep on the couch." She continue to show me around the house.

"Where does Harry sleep?" I asked politely.

She exchanged looks with her husband. Then she turned to look at me again as though trying to judge me. I knew the clothes I wore weren't in fashion and it looked like I didn't have much money. I knew then that she would treat me a little like how she does to Harry.

"He sleeps in the cupboard." Was her only reply.

"Oh... that's awful! Why he can share a room with me! If you don't mind that is. I know I don't." I said in a sweet little angel voice with the perfect pout.

Harry just looked at me in surprise. No one had cared about him before so it was a little odd for him.

"Do whatever you want. While you are here you are going to do a few chores around the house as a bit of a payment. Is there anything you are particularly good at?" She asked as she picked up my bag and shoved it behind a couch.

"Well I am particularly good at gardening and I'm a really good cook. My mom taught me how so that I could get used to cooking for other people for when I am older." I smiled.

"Then those will be your chores. Tomorrow morning I want you up by seven and making breakfast. If it's good then you will be making supper too." She said as she helped me make a bed on the couch.

"Goodnight Mrs. Dursley." I said with a yawn.

"Please call me Petunia. You will also call Mr. Dursley by his first name which is Vernon. Goodnight." She said as she walked away from me.

I then heard Vernon yelling at Harry and heard him throw the poor boy into the cupboard. I sighed quietly into the dark. I knew I was going to regret coming into this house. I know now that I can't wait until school starts!

* * *

(A/N well here is another chapter. I wanted it to be up yesterday but I didn't have enough time. I hope you enjoy this! 

Harry: I still was barely in this chapter! It's not fair! Why should Myeisha get all the attention?

Karone-sakura: She is the main characters. I'm gonna have you talk in the next one! Honest!

Harry: yeah whatever...

Karone-sakura: I just want to thank Lilmaniac for reviewing for this story! R&R please!

* * *

Spoiler: "Hello I'm Myeisha!" "Hi I'm Harry Potter." "Would you like to be friends?" 


	3. Treated Differently

**The Chronicles of My Life: Escaping to the World Beyond**

* * *

_Karone-sakura:_ Well I'm back and making another chapter! YEAH!

**Harry:** Goody...

_Karone-sakura:_ What's with you?

**Harry:** Your going to leave me out of the next chapter aren't you?

_Karone-sakura:_ You are so in this chapter!

**Harry:** I get to speak?

_Karone-sakura:_ YES!

**Harry:** Okay okay... Thank you!

_Karone-sakura:_ Your welcome. Oh and its your turn to do the disclaimer!

**Harry:** YIPPY!

Myeisha: What's with him?

_Karone-sakura:_ He's happy he gets to do the disclaimer.

Myeisha: Oh... Well have fun! I'm going to go back to sleep now.

_Karone-sakura:_ You do that.

**Harry:** Karone-sakura does not own Harry Potter. She only owns Myeisha and the plot.

_Karone-sakura:_ I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And please remember to R&R! I do take flames but not very kindly. If you really don't like something then why read it? But I do take ways to help improve my stories. If you like this one then you will like my others. Please read them! I am in desperate need of some reviews for them! Now on with the story!

* * *

_Summary: Myeisha is girl from our world who is mistreated. Not knowing that she can do magic she accidently wishes she could leave her world. Is the next one any better? Will she survive Harry Potter's world of witchcraft and wizardry?_

* * *

Chapter 3: Treated Differently...

* * *

I woke the next morning at six because of my eternal clock. It never let me sleep late so why should it start now? Any way's I got up from the couch and wondered where I am. That's when it hit me. I am in the Dursley household where Harry Potter lives. Magic is real and I never get to see my family again. I sigh before putting my stuff away. I then take a quick shower and then by seven o'clock I am ready to make breakfast. I begin with the eggs and sausage when Harry came down. I smile at him before making sure everything is turned off.

"Hello I'm Myeisha!" I put my hand out in order to properly introduce myself.

"Hi I'm Harry Potter." He smiled as he shook my hand.

"Would you like to be friends?" I asked him as I went back to work.

"Eh sure why not!" He said as he set the table.

"How old are you Harry?" I asked him politely.

"I'm ten years old. I turn eleven on the thirty-first of this month." He got out some juice and was pouring it as he was talking.

"How about you?"

"I'm ten as well and my birthday is on the thirty-first of this month too! I was born a minute after midnight so I was almost born on the thirtieth." I say as I turn around to look at his reaction.

He almost dropped the juice cartoon. It is pretty comical the way his eyes widened like that.

"I was born like a few seconds before midnight!" He exclaimed.

"Ha I'm older then you!" I teased him.

"Only by like a day." He grinned at me.

At this point Petunia came downstairs. I am just finishing up as she came to see that everything was almost done. She looked at Harry but at this point he had no grin.

"Everything is almost done Petunia. Is there anything else you want me to do before breakfast?" I ask.

"Have you put your stuff away?" I nod.

"Then no you don't. You and Harry are going to work on the garden after breakfast." She said as she sat down to eat.

Soon the others arrived and we all sat down to eat. All was quiet in the room. It was almost unnerving. I stared at my plate as I realized just how little food Harry got. I contain a sigh as I put some food in a napkin that I have concealed on my lap. After we all finished our food Petunia sent Harry and I to do the dishes. She said something about if you make a mess you clean it up. That includes dishes it seems even though Dudley didn't have to do anything. I haven't spoken with dear little Dudders yet but I'm sure I don't want too.

"Come on were done. Lets go to the garden Harry. By the way where is it?" I ask as I finish washing the last dish.

"Come on. I don't see why you would want to do the garden though." He says as we walk out the back door.

"Like I told your aunt. I have a green thumb. I just enjoy working with plants. Back home I spent most of my time in the garden." I say as I begin to pull weeds.

"Oh... Tell me about you family." He says as he too begins to pull out weeds.

"There not much to say really... I'll just tell you a little about myself for starters. Then I may or may not talk about my family." Harry just nodded for me to continue.

"Well I was born in England and brought over to America when I was three so I never knew the difference. As you can see I still have an English accent courtesy of my parents. They still have it. I grew up in a large city in New York before I moved to a smaller state. My favorite colors are metallic blue and metallic purple. My favorite flower is the red rose and I want to be a writer someday. How about you? Tell me about yourself Harry." I concluded.

"Well I have lived here all my life. My favorite colors are red and gold and I don't know what I want to be." Harry said as he sat back on his heels to look at me better and I do the same.

"That's it? Sounds like a dull life." I say as I go back to work.

Before I know it its lunch time. It had been silent after I had gone back to work. We washed up before entering the very clean kitchen. We each ate a sandwich. In my pocket I still held breakfast. I was planning on giving it to Harry later that night. I know that boy was hunger by the way he looked at my plate during breakfast and again at lunch. After lunch we headed up stairs to prepare our room.

"Petunia can we go to a furniture store? I would like to get some new furniture with some of the money in my account and maybe some new clothes." I ask her.

"Of course. Is the room completely clean? Good. We can go now." She said as she grabbed her bag and I grabbed my small purse I carried around.

We all got in the car including Harry. I begged Petunia for him to come. In that one day I have become Harry's best friend. After getting some furniture for Harry and myself we went into a clothing store. Here I bought in secret some clothes for Harry for his birthday and also a little something else. All in all it was a good day.

After we got back from the store it was time for supper. I immediately went into the kitchen as some crews put our furniture into our new room. After finishing the food I went up stairs to look at the room. It is pretty small but everything fit nicely. We would be sharing a desk which is right under the window. There are two beds on either side of the desk so we can both look out the window at night if we wanted to. We had thought of getting a bunk bed but thought it was to much trouble when I would only be staying here summers for the next seven years of my life.

There are two wardrobes on either side of the door and there were lots of locks on the door now. I knew why but they said it was for my protection. After I looked around the room I went back down stairs. I thought of our new room how it looked a lot nicer then what I saw in the movies and how we each used our favorite colors to tell which side of the room is whose. I don't think Harry has ever smiled this much in this house before. I hide his presents before leaving the room.

Soon it was clean up time in the kitchen. After again doing the dishes Harry and I went up to our room. After bidding each other good night I just lay in bed thinking about everything that was going on. Dumbledore had given me my letter to Hogwarts already and now all I had to do was wait for Harry's to come. I wondered how the Dursley's were going to act especially with me here.

I thought about how much my life had changed and how much Harry's life had changed as well. I tried to fall asleep but my thoughts kept it away. I then heard Harry turn over in his sleep. I looked at the sleeping boy as he had a nightmare. I went over to him and gently rubbed his back soothingly. His tense muscles began to relax and soon the nightmare passed. I continued to sit there staring at the boy-who-lived. I knew that leaving this place is all he ever wanted but would he really like the outside world? It was a cruel, cruel place for people like us.

I would know huh? Our worlds are very much alike. Now I have something else to think about. Is the other world really where I belong? Where I was born? I began to doubt that my parents are my real ones. I look nothing like them. I have black hair with red streaks in it that is natural. I have silvery blue eyes and a long thin body. Whereas my parents have blonde hair in different shades and they have hazel and brown eyes. My older sister is a blonde with hazel eyes and is kind of plump like her parents.

Which also leads to other questions. Why am I so famous here? I could see it Dumble-dorks eyes that I am famous. How did Dumbledore know I was coming? How could I be the only witch in a world where there were no witches and wizards? Why am I so different? And why does everyone I met treat me as though I am nothing more then a little lost girl? All I do know is that fate was cruel and that I am now in Harry Potters world. I don't know if I can survive but with Harry anything is possible. Including love...

* * *

(A/N Well there ya go! I hope you like. I have decided for this story to have short chapters. That way I can update like everyday.)

* * *

_Karone-sakura:_ I would like to thank Ril and Lilmaniac for there reviews!

**Harry:** Yes thank you!

Myeisha: Harry shut up your just a fictional nutcase.

**Harry:** Who are you calling a nutcase?

Myeisha: I am calling you one!

_Karone-sakura:_ Children play nice!

**Both:** Yes ma'am.

_Karone-sakura:_ To get them to stop fighting all you have to do is review!

**_All three:_** R&R PLEASE!

* * *

_Spoiler: "What did you do that for?" "Because our nephew is a freak!" "I know you guys don't like him but to treat him like dirt?"_


	4. You Will Never Hurt Harry Again!

The Chronicles of My Life: Escaping to the World Beyond

* * *

_Karone-sakura:_ I wanted to let you all know that I probably wont update tomorrow so I may write two chapters tonight.

**Harry:** Aww why can't you write tomorrow?

_Karone-sakura:_ I'm going to be out with friends.

**Harry:** Oh... Well at least your writing two tonight!

Myeisha: Yeah!

_Karone-sakura:_ I said I may do it.

Myeisha: Well you should write two! Everyone seems to love and pity me!

_Karone-sakura:_ I think they pity Harry too. Any ways don't be surprised if Harry is a bit rebellious in this story!

**Harry:** yeah! I'm a tough little eleven year old!

Myeisha: Little is right.

**Harry:** Take that back!

_Karone-sakura:_ Now, now lets not argue... again.

**Both:** Yes Miss Karone-sakura.

_Karone-sakura:_ Myeisha gets to do the disclaimer this time.

Myeisha: Cool! Karone-sakura does not own Harry Potter. She wishes that she did! But sadly she doesn't. She only owns me and the plot! So please don't sue!

_Karone-sakura:_ Good job! Now on with the story!

* * *

_Summary: Myeisha is girl from our world who is mistreated. Not knowing that she can do magic she accidently wishes she could leave her world. Is the next one any better? Will she survive Harry Potter's world of witchcraft and wizardry?_

* * *

Chapter 4: You Will Never Hurt Harry Again!

* * *

The next morning was like the previous with one exception. I approached Petunia after breakfast. I wanted to be shown around and I wanted Harry to do it. I will admit I am a little nervous about the whole thing. I feel as though something bad will happen once I leave the house. Yet I know that if I don't ask something that simple then they might get suspicious of me. 

"Petunia I would like to see the area. Can Harry show me around town?" I ask as sweetly as possible.

"No. Why don't you ask Dudley to? I'm sure he wont mind." She snapped at me.

"Sure why not..." I reluctantly reply.

"Dudders!" Petunia called as I hold in a snicker.

"Yes mum?" He asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"Miss Snow here would like to be shown around town. Would you show her?" Petunia asked him with a smile.

"Sure mum. Come on Myeisha." The fat whale says as he dragged me out the door.

"Over there is the park. Here is a grocery story. Over there is a gas station and that's about it." He dragged me around the town.

"Now lets get to what you really want." He says as he puts an arm around me.

"And what's that?" I ask politely even though I knew what he wanted.

We are in the park and I am sitting on the only swing that was undamaged. There was no one around and I have an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"A kiss from me!" He says with a huge smile.

"I think you are quite mistaken Dursley. I don't even like you. In fact I hate your guts!" I exclaim as he grabbed my shoulders.

"Then why did you ask for me to show you the town?" He asks.

"I wanted Harry too. You dumb oaf." I snarl.

Then without warning he pulls me in and kisses me on the lips. I struggle and when I was finally released I threw up. I was beyond angry. I slapped him across the face and continue to bring him harm.

"You tell your mother I beat you then I will tell her how you tried to rape me. Not only will I tell her but I will also tell the agency and you will be put either in jail or a foster home and never see your parents again!' I screamed at him before walking off in a huff.

I walked into the Dursley home just as Vernon hit Harry. I looked on in horror as he continued to beat Harry with a belt. I was so fed up with this family that I marched over there and stood in front of Harry just as he was about to hit him again. The belt hit me on the chest and I didn't flinch when he brought it down again.

He was to angry to realize that he was hitting me instead of Harry. It ripped my shirt and tore into my skin and I still didn't flinch until Petunia came into the room and noticed that Vernon was hitting the wrong child. I was weak now and my legs were visibly shaking. She rushed over as he hit me again and finally got him to stop. Harry lay behind me too stunned to do anything.

"What did you do that for Vernon?" I ask weakly.

"Because our nephew is a freak. And because he is a freak he gets a beating everyday." Petunia answered for him.

"I know you guys don't like him... but to treat him like dirt?" I say.

"You are a freak too aren't you?" Petunia asks as she gently pulls Vernon away from us.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I cooly say.

"I bet your parents didn't want you around anymore so they put you in the foreign exchange program." Vernon says.

"How do you think I got here? You have to have good grades! A family who supports you..." I start but Petunia interrupts me.

"Then why haven't your parents called? Or why haven't you called them?" She asks.

"We agreed that they would give me a week to adjust and then I would write them."I tell them angrily.

"What do you see in that boy? To help him like that." Petunia reprimands me.

"No one should be beaten to almost death just because they are different! Harry is more normal and kind hearted then you will ever be! Your pig like son is worth way less then Harry ever will! All your son ever does is beat up others just like you taught him too! By beating up Harry around him Dudley has learned that if you are different then you should be dead or beaten! You don't deserve a son or a nephew!" I screeched at them.

"You will not talk to me like that girl!" Vernon roared.

"What are you going to do? Beat me or starve me? If the agency finds out what you have been doing to me or Harry not only will you lose your son but you will lose your freedom. You will rot in prison and no one will bail you out. Good riddance. Lots people will say." I say as I try and help Harry up.

"I will not have some snot nosed brat tell me what to do." Vernon roared again as he grabbed my arm tightly and began to hit me with the belt again.

After ten good whacks Petunia stops him and I drag myself and Harry up to our room. I first put him in bed before I leave the room again to go to the bath room. I have a bowl with me that I had bought at one of the stores we went to. I kmew I would need it. I fill it with water and then brought it back to our room as Vernon came storming upstairs. After I enter the room he shuts and locks the door.

"Neither of you will be getting any food for the rest of the week." He screamed through the door.

"You will never harm Harry again! Do you hear me Dursley! I am going to protect him as long as I have too! You will never forget me because one day I'm going to repay your kindness Dursley! Do you HEAR ME!" I screamed right back at him.

"Don't worry Harry... I will protect you." I muttered as I sat down on Harry's bed and began to clean his wounds.

Harry fell asleep as I sang a song to him as I cleaned his wounds. After I finished his I moved over to my bed to lay down. I don't care about my wounds. They aren't as deep or as numerous as Harry's.

I know what my role is now... Its to protect Harry at all costs...

* * *

_(A/N Well there ya go! Another chapter done and another on the way! Aren't you all lucky?_

**Harry:** Why are you so mean?

Myeisha: Yeah why?

_Karone-sakura:_ Because I like to be mean is all!

**Harry:** Why make us suffer?

_Karone-sakura:_ Because you guys wont stop fighting each other!

Myeisha: If we promise not to fight will you be kinder to us in the next chapters?

_Karone-sakura: _I may...

**Both:** Please...

_Karone-sakura:_ Ok fine! Well I would like to say a quick thank you to Lilmaniac and Ril for there reviews! This chapter was for you guys! Lol. R&R PLEASE!

* * *

_Spoilers: "You got a letter Harry! Hurry and open it before Vernon finds it!" "To Late..." "Why are we leaving again?" "Because our nephew is a freak..." "I don't understand!"_


	5. letters, Letters, and Guess what! More L

_**The Chronicles of My Life: Escaping to the World Beyond**_

* * *

_Karone-sakura:_ I'm sorry its taking so long to post this. I was hoping to have this chapter done yesterday. It didn't workout.

**Harry:** Aww its okay Karone-sakura.

Myeisha: Yeah its okay Karone-sakura! Everyone knows you were busy!

_Karone-sakura:_ Oh well I guess I'll have to make this chapter even more awesome then the last! Oh and Harry its your turn to do the disclaimer!

**Harry:** Karone-sakura does NOT own me or anything that is of the Harry Potter books. She only owns the plot and Myeisha.

_Karone-sakura:_ Thank you Harry. Please R&R! I'll give you a cookie! Now on with the story!

* * *

_Summary: Myeisha is girl from our world who is mistreated. Not knowing that she can do magic she accidently wishes she could leave her world. Is the next one any better? Will she survive Harry Potter's world of witchcraft and wizardry?_

* * *

Chapter 5: letters, Letters, and Guess what! More LETTERS!

* * *

Harry and I were only aloud to go to the bathroom and that was it. No stretching our legs outside... we didn't even have to do housework! I sat on the desk looking out the window as Harry lay sleeping. That's what we did for that one long week. Harry slept so he could recover his strength and I sat on the desk staring out the window. 

After the week finally ended Harry and I lost so much weight that my clothes looked like they really belonged to Dudley. Harry was swimming in his clothes and more often then not he had to roll up something or pin it. That morning after we were released from our prison I went down and made breakfast. Without the Dursley family knowing what I was doing I gave Harry a full breakfast. Even then he didn't eat it all so I finished it for him. After breakfast I started on my chores.

At lunch we all sat at the table once again. When the post arrived on this particular day everything changed for the worst. Harry went to get the mail as always. I came with him to see if I had gotten anything from my "family". When I saw the Hogwarts letter I knew what was to come and I wasn't exactly happy.

"You got a letter Harry! Hurry and open it before Vernon finds it!" I whispered to him as we walked toward the kitchen.

"Mum! Dad! Harry's got a letter!" Dudley squealed excitedly.

"To late..." Muttered Harry.

"Let me see that boy! Who in there right mind would be writing to you?" He angrily grabbed the letter from Harry's hands.

He looked at the seal and turned as pale as a ghost. He showed it to his wife who turned equally white. I watched them with great interest that I supposed a regular muggle would have shown them. I am wondering what they are going to do about the letter. Throw it away? Let him have it? Or some other mean way of showing Harry that it couldn't possibly be his. Vernon chose to destroy it in the fire place in front of Harry. I can feel my anger boiling under my calm, cool and collected mask.

The next day three more letters came and Vernon them threw them away immediately. Soon the post followed a pattern of Vernon burning them and them tripling everyday. Soon it was Sunday and Vernon was going quite mad at the time. You see as the letter came in large numbers so did the owls outside. Once they dropped the letter they would sit in a tree or any other space that was left.

Vernon was beyond mad and since it was Sunday he thought there would be no bloody letters. How wrong he was because just after someone said something about not having the post on Sunday's was when hundreds of letters came flying into the house. From the fire place to the slot on the door to windows that seemed to open themselves. Soon we were swimming in letters all addressed to Harry Potter. I grabbed one when no one was looking and hid it from view. By this time Vernon had completely lost it. He told everyone to pack up that night and that they would be leaving for the rest of the holiday that is in a few hours after he made all the arrangements to leave the house for awhile..

"Why are we leaving again?" I asked for the millionth time that night.

"Its because our nephew is a freak!" Petunia screeched.

"I don't understand!" I cried just to annoy them.

"You don't have to understand. Now finish packing were leaving soon." Petunia snapped.

"But I'm done already." I say with a slight smirk on my face.

"Then go help the boy or something. Just stay out of the way." Petunia snarled.

"Yes ma'am." I say with a smile as I skip away from her.

"Hey Harry there is something I want to show you." I told him as soon as I entered our room.

Besides our birthday's being the next day I wanted to make sure he got the Hogwarts letter before Hagrid came. As good a fellow as he is I want to make sure Harry knew that this world is not black and white. I wanted to make sure he knew there was a grey side too. I also want him to start training and studying before we entered the school. I know far to much to just sit around and watch as the events unfolded themselves in front of me. I know its not my purpose to just sit back and watch. I was brought here for a reason. I know that wishing alone could not have brought me here. There is something that has to be changed. What? I don't know.

"What is it Myeisha?" He asked as he stopped his packing.

"I was able to grab one of the letters for you. Here!" I thrust it into his hands.

"Thank you!" He smiled as he opened it.

I watched his face as it turned from confusion to horror to disbelief. I continued to watch him as he sank onto his bed. I immediately sat down beside him. I am of course very curious and then again I am also concerned for him and yet I am very happy that I can finally tell him about the manipulative Dumbledore.

"Are you okay Harry? What does it say?" I ask gently.

"It says I'm a wizard and that I am to attend a school called Hogwarts this year..." He trailed off as if he was unsure if I would laugh at him or not.

"Harry you are a wizard... A very powerful one... There has been many lies that have been told to you that you need to understand... Your parents did not die because of a car crash... (remember you told me that after the first few days in our mini prison?) Nor were they muggles (non-magical folk). They were good people they were. Protected you even when all hope was lost." I said while I put an arm around him to hug him.

"How do you know all of this?" He asked.

"I am a witch Harry. All wizard's and witch's have heard of you. You are a very famous person but that's not why I befriended you. I am a very famous person as well but lets not get into why I am famous. I think I should explain a few things to you before we leave this house. Because once we do all of our lives will change but for now I am a foreign exchange student. Your aunt always knew you were a wizard... She knows how her sister really died..." I stopped so that he could sort through the things I have told him already.

We still had some time before Vernon would be taking us all away from those "bloody" letters and those owls he keeps ranting about. Harry sat there for a long time thinking over everything that was said. Ten minutes later he looked back at me as though telling me to continue.

"Your parents... James and Lily Potter went to Hogwarts when they were our age. James being a _pure-blood_ _(Pure-blood meaning that you had both parents that were magical and it also means that they were probably related. Pure-bloods don't usually like muggles or muggle-borns because it is how they were taught as children.)_ and Lily being a _muggle-born_ _(A muggle-born means that you have one parent who is a muggle and the other being a witch or wizard)._ Your father was quite the prankster back in his day.

"Any ways your parents hooked up at the end of there sixth year at Hogwarts. At this time a Dark Lord named Voldemort was running around killing people that he thought didn't belong in this world. Mainly meaning muggles and muggle-born's. It was a terrible time back then. After you were born your parents went into hiding along with another couple and there newborn daughter.

"There is a charm where you can make a house unplot-able. Which means no one can find it. The only thing besides the charm you have to have is a Secret Keeper. This makes it where you can tell no one unless you are the Secret Keeper.

"Any ways it was said that Sirius Black was your parents Secret Keeper. He was best friends with your father along with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius however switched with Peter in order to fool Voldemort. That was a grave mistake. You see Peter betrayed your parents and the other couple living with them. In Oct. right after you had turned one Peter betrayed them.

"Voldemort came to the house The Potters were staying in and killed James right away. Lil pleaded with him to spare you but it didn't work. So she used her love for you to create a mark in which rebound the killing curse away from you. See he tried to kill you after he killed your mum. He was left as a spirit to wonder the world. That's how you got that scar on your forehead.

"The other couple that was living with Potters shared the same fate except there daughter survived the killing curse as well. Alden and Maria Snow were there. Alden and James fought side by side to protect the ones they loved. They died at Voldemort's hand and Maria was with your mother and did the same thing your mother did to you. So the child lived but she disappeared afterward. No one has seen or heard from her since. Many thought her to be dead. While you were given to these muggles by Dumbledore.

"Sirius Black was and is to this day your Godfather. He has been in Azkeban for these long years. It was said he killed a dozen muggles while trying to kill Peter. Of course it is a lie. Peter faked his own death and killed those muggles. So as you can see Harry you have been out of the loop for a long time." I finally finished my long speech.

"How do you know all of this?" he asked a very simple yet complicated question.

"I am the Heir of the Snow house. The missing child. I only recently found out and by accident really. When I was staring out the window wondering why I was really here when I had flashbacks. At first it scared me and then all my questions were answered. The reason no one could find me was because I sent myself to another world. Another Universe where there is no magic. One where I was hated because I lived and no one really knew why they hated me." I said while looking down and then I got up and started to help him in his packing again.

Harry sat there for a minute before he to got up and soon we were finished and just in time. Then we all got in the car with our stuff. I stared out the window as we drove along. My eyes filled with sadness. Harry knew nothing of what will lie ahead. I feared for him everyday. I knew after giving him this much information will change him forever.

After we got to the tiny island by boat. It was rather creepy looking. We settled in for the night. I got a pile of rags to sleep on and Dudley got a couch and Vernon and Petunia got the only bed. Harry would sleep on the floor tonight. After we arrived I made sure that Harry knew to not tell anyone of his vast knowledge of his past. I told it was dangerous because someone was looking to manipulate him. He understood immediately and didn't question any farther.

I sat on the rag pile that served as my bed for a long time just staring at Harry. When I finally got Harry's attention I patted the seat next to me. He came and sat down and we counted down to our birthday. Once the clock struck 12 there was a pounding on the door. I smirked in the darkness of the room and Harry saw it and instantly knew what was going to happen. A wizard was coming to collect us as I had put it. I had told in our own little language about how I got my letter early.

Hagrid came in and lite a fire at once and looked around for us. I stood up and offered a hand to Harry as we watched with amused expressions as Dudley screamed in fright and how Vernon and Petunia came running down the stairs. Vernon had a shot gun in one hand and Petunia in the other.

"Ello 'arry. Its good ter see ya afer so 'any yers." Hagrid smiled down at Harry.

"I am Myeisha Snow a pleasure I'm sure but how do you know Harry?" I ask as I look him up and down.

"Excuse 'e w'ere are 'y 'aners. I am 'agrid." He said as shook my hand.

"Hi Hagrid. As you know this is Harry Potter. Over there with the shot gun is Vernon Dursley and next to him is his wife Petunia. The boy over there is Dudley Harry's cousin." I made the introductions since it seemed no one would do it otherwise.

"A pleasure I'm sure." Hagrid said with a bright smile.

"What can we do for you Mr. Hagrid?" I asked gently.

"I have come to collect Harry Potter and Myeisha Snow. I am to take them to a hotel and get there school supplies and take them to there proper schools." Hagrid said.

"Harry is not going any where!" Petunia screeched.

"I would like to see a 'uggle like yourself to try and stop 'e." Hagrid roared at them and then turned back to us.

"Oy I 'ave a present for ya 'arry! Its not everyday ya little man turns eleven." Hagrid said as he pulled out a cake.

"I think I 'ay of sat on it a while back but it should still be good." Hagrid beamed.

"Thank you Hagrid." Harry said with a smile.

"Well should we be off then?" He inquired.

"I believe we should go now sir. How are we to travel? By boat? Or maybe a helicopter?"I asked quite amused.

"We will go by flying motorcycle." He said with a widening smile.

Dudley started to eat Harry's cake while we were talking and Hagrid got mad at him. He aimed his umbrella at Dudley's behind and gave him a nice pigs tail. I was laughing so hard I was on the ground. Hagrid whispered to us telling us not to mention it anyone because he is not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts. We departed soon after. Harry fell sleep sometime during our journey. Up there in the clouds I felt free for the first time ever. I knew dark days were coming but I have comfort knowing that for now everything was going to be fine...

* * *

(A/N It took me longer then I had planned to put this up! Please forgive me! I made it a little longer!

Myeisha: I'm sure they don't mind to much.

**Harry:** Rotten Dudley stole my cake... mumbles

Myeisha: At least you got cake!

_Karone-sakura:_ Now now I'll give you both some cake if you calm down!

**Both:** Thank you!

_Karone-sakura:_ I would like to again say thank you for the reviews! I hope you are enjoying this story! I'm basing it more off the movie then the book. Thank you Lilmaniac for continuing to review for this story! Well I love reviews so PLEASE R&R!

* * *

_Spoilers: "Harry do you think of me as your friend?" "Of course! Why wouldn't I?" "This place is amazing Hagrid! Who knew that you could hide a place as grand as this?" "Welcome to Hogwarts Ms. Snow. After the Sorting I would like a word with you..."_


	6. Entering Hogwarts

_The Chronicles of My Life: Escaping to the World Beyond_

* * *

_Karone-sakura:_ I actually had a life for the past two days! Which means I have barely been on the computer.

**Harry:** And what were you doing young lady?

_Karone-sakura:_ I was reading the new Harry Potter book!

**Harry:** Oh...

Myeisha: How was it?

_Karone-sakura:_ It was excellent. Very sad though. I suggest you guys read it!

**Harry:** Yeah you guys should read it!

_Karone-sakura:_ Myeisha your up!

Myeisha: Okay! Karone-sakura does not own Harry Potter. She does wish she could! Anyway's she only owns me and the plot so please don't sue! She is quite broke at this time!

_Karone-sakura:_ Thank you Myeisha. Now on with the story! Oh and please R&R!

* * *

_Summary: Myeisha is girl from our world who is mistreated. Not knowing that she can do magic she accidently wishes she could leave her world. Is the next one any better? Will she survive Harry Potter's world of witchcraft and wizardry? _

_

* * *

__(Added thoughts)_

**(A/N)-** Author Notes

* * *

**Chapter Six: Entering Hogwarts**

* * *

When we finally landed I feel so sleepy I don't know if I can make it into the Leaky Cauldron to go to sleep in one of there rooms. Hagrid helped me off the motorcycle and then turns to Harry and picks him and his trunk up. I drag my trunk as we enter the bar. _(My trunk is a plain muggle one that I bought for storage for when I go back to the Muggles. While I'm in Diagon Alley I'll get a wizard one and hide all my wizard stuff in there so that the muggles wont find it.)_ Tom comes to us with a knowing smile and shows us to our rooms.

"Hagrid... If you don't I would like to share a room with Harry. I'm so used to it now and he might wake up and freak out because I'm not there." I say as we make our way up the steps.

"'lright Ms. Snow." Hagrid says as he puts Harry down.

"Please call me Myeisha. You don't have to sound so formal when its just us." I say as I sat down on my bed and soon after that Hagrid leaves to go to his own room

Harry starts to mutter in his sleep and soon I realize that he is having another nightmare. I walk over to his bed and start rubbing his back gently while singing softly. After a minute he calms down and he goes into a deeper sleep. I move away from him but he grabs my arm and pulls me close to him. He starts to whimper quietly and I knew then that I would not be leaving his side anytime soon. I get down on my knees and put my head on the bed and watched him sleep. He pulls my arm closer still. I don't know when but I feel asleep in that awful position.

The next morning I woke up to bright green eyes staring into mine. I realize that he has finally released my arm. I blush slightly as I try to move away and then I realize _(I'm very slow this_ _morning.)_ That my muscles cramped and that I can barely move any part of my body without it hurting.

"Oh man! This is soo not fair!" I grumble as I start to stretch.

"I'm sorry Myeisha. I just had this very bad dream and your arm felt really comforting." I just nod my head at him as get the rest of the cramps out.

"Lets go see what's for breakfast." I say as we head towards the door with Harry at my heel.

"Good morning sir. We would like some breakfast please." I say to Tom. _(Because I had read the Harry Potter books in my world so I know who he is.)_

"Good morning Miss. My name is Tom. What would you like?" He asks us as we sat down at a table.

"Eggs, sausage and pancakes please. Oh and some orange juice sounds good too." I say for the both of us.

"Very well then. It should be ready in a moment." Tom says as he turns away.

"Harry there is something I have been meaning to ask you... Harry do you think of me as your friend?" I ask quietly as we want for our food.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" He looks at me confusedly.

"Do you trust me and my judgement?" I ask just as Tom came back with our orders.

"Thank you Tom."

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Harry replies after he takes a bite of his sausage.

"I need to know." Was my only reply.

"Then yes I do trust you and your judgement. Now what's this all about?" He looks at me.

"When we go back to our room after we go to Diagon Alley I'll tell you okay Harry?" I continue to eat my food.

"Okay then."

After we finished eating we went back up stairs. I took out two bandanas and handed the black one to Harry and kept the dark purple for myself. I covered my forehead with the bandana before I went digging in my trunk again.

"I never got the chance to give your present Harry, Happy Birthday!" I handed him several bags of clothes and a smaller bag with an unknown present in it.

"You didn't have to get me anything!"He exclaims but takes them anyway.

"I know I didn't. You're my best friend and anyway's you really needed new clothes!" I say as I saw him go through them.

He disappeared into the bathroom to change. When he finally came out he wore a black long sleeved T-shirt with no writing on it and it fit him perfectly as did everything I chose for him. _(I know his style you see and I guessed on his sizes and it looks like I did a good job.)_ He also wore straight blue jeans and black trainers. I smile at him as he looks in the mirror as he puts the bandana over his forehead to hide his lightning shaped scar.

He then opens the other present and gasps. In the bag in one of those jewelry cases sat a beautiful ring. The stone is a ruby and the ring is made out of gold. On the inside of the ring reads the following, "best friends forever." Followed by our initials HP and MS. It's a basic ring but it also has magic in it. Using wandless magic I cast spells and charms on it like a protecting spell and an unbreakable charm and whatever else I can think of. He put it on his middle finger on his left hand.

I went into the bathroom next and took a short shower. I then dressed myself in black high-heeled boots that stop just bellow my knee. I also have on a black skort with a flower design on the bottom and the design is of a small metallic purple rose that shimmer on its own. I also have on a dark purple shirt on with a metallic light purple rose in the middle just like the skort. To finish it off I also have a black jean jacket on to cover all my scars that I have on my arms.

Today I am going to leave my hair down instead of braiding it or putting it up in a ponytail. I look at myself once more in the mirror before I am satisfied with my appearance. If anything Harry and I could be twins. You see we both have a lightning bolt scar on our foreheads that make us legendary. How I got mine? I was with Harry when Voldemort attacked and my mother gave her life for me in the same fashion as Harry's did for him. Voldemort sent off two killing curses at the same time.

"You look great Harry! Now lets go!" I exclaim excitedly.

"Good morning Hagrid!" Harry and I say at the same time as we meet him down at the bar.

"Good morning Ms. Myeisha. Good Morning 'arry." He said as he led us to the secret entrance to Diagon Alley.

"This place is amazing Hagrid! Who knew that you could hide a place as grand as this?" I say as the entrance opens for us.

* * *

**(A/N I'm to lazy to describe how the entrance opens. If you have read the book then you know how it does!)**

* * *

"Welcome to 'iagon 'lley." Hagrid says warmly.

"Where are we going first Hagrid?" Harry asks politely.

"'et's go to Gringotts first." Hagrid led the way.

We passed Ollivander's Wand Shop, Eeylops Owl Emporium, The Cauldron Shop, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Flourish and Blotts and Apothecary before we finally reached Gringotts. The huge building sat at the far end of Diagon Alley. After entering I felt my jaw drop open. There sitting behind tall desks sat Goblins. I can feel my heart racing in excitement.

"This is soo cool!"I exclaim as we walk to the nearest free teller.

"Ay it is." Agrees Hagrid.

"What can I do for you?" Says the Goblin as he looks at me, realizing who I am.

"We 'ave come to withdraw 'ome 'oney." Hagrid tells him.

"Do you have your keys?" He asks politely while continuing to stare at me.

"Ay I do. Now where did I 'ut it? 'here they are!" Hagrid says.

"I also have 'Ogwarts business. I am to 'ring you know what to you know where by you know 'ho. It's 'll in this here letter." Hagrid continues as the Goblin nods his head in understanding.

"My name is Griphook. Follow me please." The Goblin says as we follow him to the tunnels.

After getting in the cart I knew what was going to happen so I braced myself. Harry and I sat on one side and Hagrid and Griphook sat on the other. So we were sped down the tunnels. I found myself laughing the whole time. It was a lot more fun then what the books had said. After we came to Harry's vault he quickly got out of the cart. They exchanged some words when Harry saw how rich he is.

"Didn't t'ink your parents would leave you nothin? Did ya?" Hagrid asked as they got back into the cart.

* * *

**(A/N I can't remember the vault number for Harry and I don't feel like looking it up. I don't think its very important right now anyway's.)**

* * *

"Vault number one! Lantern please! Thank you." Griphook said as I got out of the cart and looked around.

"My family has the first vault? They must be the oldest family ever!" I look at the ancient door before me.

"You are correct Ms. Snow. Both of your parents came from very old lines. Now key please!" I hand him my key.

"Please prick your finger and put a drop of blood in the middle of the circle." Griphook says after nothing happens.

"Alright." Was all I said.

After pricking my finger and putting some blood on the only circle on the door. The door is a massive piece of art. On the top says 'Only the line of Snow and Fire may enter here.' In the middle of the door there is a phoenix made out of gold with silver eyes and an onyx beak. **(A/N Is it a beak?)** The phoenix has its wings open and has this glow to it that seems to be magic. In the talons of the phoenix is the circle. All around the circle as different animals. If I remember correctly they are the same as the Hogwarts symbols for the different houses. They are each in the different colors of Hogwarts too. Like the lion is in red and gold, and the snake is in green and silver and so on and so forth.

I gaze at the door for a long time before I realize it is beginning to open on its own. Once open you can see a huge chamber. 'This must be the family vault. It has pictures and stuff in it.' I think to myself as I enter. I look at the different paintings and artifacts that are there. I find a few interesting books and slip them into my backpack. I then go over to the mountain of money and take plenty of it. I knew I would be buying a lot of stuff today.

"Griphook how much money do I have in this vault?" I ask politely as only he enters.

"Over one billion galleon's." He says with a smile.

From my knowledge about Goblins I know that they don't go around smiling at people. My family must have done something for the Goblins to gain there trust. I look around the vault again before I exit with him at my heels.

"And my vault has how many galleons in it?" I ask.

"A million. And now your wondering why I let you into your family vault. Your parents said in there will that you are to have immediate access to it. Also if your Godfather dies or is imprisoned wrongly you are to be emancipated at the age of fourteen. This means you will be a full adult unless your guardian is returned to you before you are emancipated. You can even learn and take the test to apparate at the age of fifteen." Griphook said cheerfully.

"Awesome! That is so cool! I won't tell anyone though. I think they might get jealous or something. I do think I will tell Harry though." I say as we join Harry and Hagrid in the cart.

He just nods at me and then we take off again. This time we go to a vault that doesn't have a number. Hagrid got out and did his business getting whatever for Dumbledore. After we left Gringotts we began our shopping. The first shop we go to is one that sells trunks. I buy one that has eight different compartments and one of them being an apartment. The other compartments have different rooms.

_The first compartment is just a regular trunk where you can put possessions and know they will be safe._

_The second is a wardrobe._

_The third one is a training room for both magical and muggle type training._

_The fourth compartment is an open space that has a small forest, a river, and a large meadow._

_The fifth compartment is a potions lab which already has a few potions and that sort of thing._

_The sixth compartment is the kitchen and the livingroom which is joined together._

_The seventh is a large library with tons of books in it already. (It has books in it already because this used to be owned by the Snow family until my parents died and it was bought by the trunk maker and is now resold to the Snow family heir.)_

_The final compartment has two bedrooms and two bathrooms. All of the compartments are joined together through portals._

Like in order to get to the library from one of the bedrooms all you have to do is walk through the portal that's there and think of the place you want to go. The last compartment has a hallway which is where the portal is. You can get to the bedrooms using the doors and each bedroom has a bathroom of its own. Also the trunk is weightless and can shrink by telling it to. It is black with silver linings and it has the family crest on its lid. Also no one can enter without the owners permission.

Then after the trunks shop we went to the Cauldron Shop and each got a pewter cauldron which we put into my new trunk. Then we made our way to Flourish and Blotts where we got our school books and then some. After stowing that away we went to the Apothecary and then we stopped for some ice cream and some lunch.

After that we went Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions where we bought our school clothes at. Again I bought some extra stuff including muggle clothing. We met a very interesting boy there. He said that he is going to be going to Hogwarts too. I know already who he is and decided it might be smart to be friends with him. I maybe able to turn him to the light side. Anyway's Harry and I had our first encounter with Draco Malfoy.

After all that was done and over with we headed for Ollivander's Wand Shop. Harry entered first. After Ollivander appeared I told Harry that I wanted to go get my pet while he got his wand. That way we can get done with our shopping faster. I walked with Hagrid to the pet store. As soon as I entered I felt a slight pull towards the back of the shop. I headed for where the pull was coming from. There sitting on a shelf sat a lone cage with a coverlet on it. I peeked under the coverlet to discover a beautiful phoenix sitting there in all its glory.

"Excuse me miss? Why is this phoenix all alone and in the back?" I ask one of the workers.

"No one wants her. It's a shame really. Such a beautiful creature." She said as she walked over to me.

"I'll take her. I don't care what the price is." So I bought her and named her Eclipse because she has black feathers with silver ones surrounding the others making her look like an eclipse and she has bright blue eyes with just a touch of silver.

After returning to Harry and showing him what I got and Hagrid's present which is a Snow Owl which Harry named Hedwig. I stand in front of Mr. Ollivander. After an hour of trying different wands it finally comes down to one wand.

"Your wand is the most powerful wand ever to be made Ms. Snow. It's thirteen and half inches, Yew. The only difference to Harry's wand is the Phoenix feather that resides in this wand. The phoenix you bought gave one tail feather and that one tail feather is in your wand. I will be expecting great things from you too miss Snow..." And with that we left heading back to the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of our stay here before school starts.

* * *

**(A/N I don't care what order the stores go in, in the book! I am going to go where I want them to go and in the order I want them to go!)**

* * *

Harry and I grew closer together in those last few weeks of summer. I told him all about the Wizarding world and about what I knew of Dumbledore and Voldemort. I reminded him everyday that Dumbledore would try manipulate him and that he should guard his mind. I read a book on occlumency and I started teaching myself and Harry in our free time. Otherwise we were reading through all our school books and memorizing it all so that we would have a head start.

Finally September first came. Harry and I were up before dawn and doing our exercises and doing some last minute packing even though almost everything was already in our trunks. After doing our morning exercise we shrunk our trunks (Harry got a new trunk too and it shrinks.) with Hedwig and Eclipse in them so they wouldn't be hurt. After taking a quick shower each we went down for breakfast. After using the Floo network to get to the station we bid Hagrid goodbye and got on the train knowing we would be seeing our friend soon. We soon found an empty compartment and sat down and stared out the window sadly.

"Harry are you nervous?" I ask as I sit there staring out the window at all the other families saying goodbye to there family member who was going to Hogwarts this year...

"A little... I'm hoping I wont be pointed at to much. I really don't like the attention." Harry replies.

"I know what you mean. I am rather famous myself. Just walking on the platform people started to point and stare." After that we both fell silent.

A few minutes later at exactly eleven o'clock the train started to move. It was only a matter of time before someone else would be joining us. After the platform disappeared I look at Harry and start thinking over the events that would be happening from the time we stepped into Hogwarts, until the time we would be going back to the Dursley's. Just then the door opened and there stood Draco in all his glory. He stood alone and a bit unsure of himself.

"Please come in Mr. Malfoy." I say with a bright smile.

"Thank you... What's your name again?" He asks a little bashful at forgetting my name.

"My name is Myeisha Snow and this here is Harry Potter. Remember?" I say with an even brighter smile.

"Oh yes now I remember." He says with a smile as he shakes our hands.

"What house do you think you will be put in?" Draco asks the both of us.

"I don't know. I think I can be put in any of them." I reply and then I turn to Harry.

"I think Gryffindor. What do you think Draco?" Harry and I turn to the young Malfoy.

"I would have to say Slytherin because if I don't my father will be angry with me." Was Draco's reply.

"I see. I'm sorry that your father seems to control your life." I say at last after thinking of a good response.

Soon five more people joined us. Hermione Granger came in with a boy named Neville Longbottom claiming he had lost his pet frog, Trevor. I found him under the seat and they decided to stay with us. Hermione said that she would probably be put in Ravenclaw while Neville said something about being put in Hufflepuff. Susan Bones, Terry Boot and a girl named Luna Lovegood came in five minutes later. After asking the same question they answered saying that Susan would probably be in Hufflepuff, Terry in Ravenclaw and Luna in Ravenclaw.

After that we all got better acquainted. Finally we arrived at Hogwarts. After we got off the train in our uniforms which consisted of, a simple black robe, any kind of shoe you wanted to wear, for the girls a black school skirt that went down to our knees and the boys wore black slacks. We also have on a white button down shirt and a tie which is black for now.

What I wear is a little different then the dress code. I knew I wouldn't get in trouble for wearing something a little different because no one can see it. My black skirt is really a long skort which is shorts and skirts as one. The more noticeable change is not exactly against the rules so I knew I wouldn't get in trouble. The robe is sleeveless and only goes down to able my knees and it also looked more like a trench-coat then a wizard robe and my white shirt under the robe is silver rather then white and it has long sleeves that flare out at the end. I also wear high heeled black boots that reach to just bellow my knees.

* * *

**(A/N I changed the dress code a bit! So deal with it! Also I will be drawing a picture of Myeisha in her school robes and putting it on the site so please check my profile!)**

* * *

I follow Hagrid as he led us to some boats that would carry us across the lake to Hogwarts. I sit with Harry and Draco as we ride along to Hogwarts. Everyone in the boats are speechless as we see the magnificent castle come onto view. As we enter the castle a stern looking woman greets us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. The sorting will begin shortly. I ask that you stay here and don't wonder off. I will come back for you in a few minutes. When you enter you will go up to the staff's table and turn to face the house tables. There you will wait until farther instruction." The Professor told us.

After she left an old man cam to greet us. I knew in and instant who it was. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Ms. Snow. After the Sorting I would like a word with you..." He said before turning around and entering the Great Hall as we waited in the Entrance Hall.

Every first year student, including Harry, looked at me with pity, thinking that I had done something wrong or it was because of how I am dressed. I sigh as the doors to the great hall open as if by there own free will. May God help me be brave in what I am about to do...

* * *

(A/N I hope you guys like this chapter! It is the longest one yet! Yippy! Lol.

**Harry:** You made Draco nice again! Why?

_Karone-sakura:_ Because I like him nice! And guess who is gonna be the meanie?

Myeisha: Who?

_Karone-sakura:_ I'm not going to tell you! Ha! You have to wait and find out in the next chapter! Muh hahaha! Oh and its an existing character too!

**Both:** You such a meanie!

**Harry:** Well at least she was nice to us this chapter. Look at all the friends we have made already!

Myeisha: Yeah I guess so... but she left everyone at a mild cliffy.

**Harry:** I'm sure everyone will survive! That is if miss Karone-sakura gets enough reviews...

_Karone-sakura:_ Speaking of reviews! I would like to again thank Lilmaniac and Ril for there reviews. It means a lot to me that I have two constant reviewers!

_Karone-sakura:_ Talk to guys next time! Don't forget to R&R!)

* * *

_Spoilers: "I am telling you Professor! Its none of your business of where I was for ten years. If you were my guardian then I might have told you."_

_"I don't need protecting. I am very capable of defending myself."_

_"Hi my name is Professor Gabriel Vincent Shepherd. I am your Head of House."_

_"I told you to leave it alone!"_


	7. Professor Gabriel Shepherd

_The Chronicles of My Life: Escaping to the World Beyond

* * *

_

_Karone-sakura:_ Okay from now on when I refer to myself I am only going to put KS. It will be a lot easier for me!

**Harry:** Okay calm down.

Myeisha: What's been taking so long anyway's?

_KS:_ I have been writing new stories. I haven't finished there first chapters yet but they will be done soon. I just thought I would take a break from them and go back to this one!

**Both:** Kool!

_KS:_ Yeah so anyway's... Whose turn is it this time?

**Both:** MINE!

_KS:_ Hmmm I believe its Harry's this time.

**Harry:** Yeah that's right Myeisha! Its my turn. You got to do it the last time. KS does not own Harry Potter so please don't sue her! Its not her fault she likes to write about me! Myeisha is her character and so is the plot.

_KS:_ Thank you Harry! Now on with the story!

* * *

_Summary: Myeisha is girl from our world who is mistreated. Not knowing that she can do magic she accidently wishes she could leave her world. Is the next one any better? Will she survive Harry Potter's world of witchcraft and wizardry?

* * *

_

_(Added thoughts)_

**(A/N**)- Author Notes

_Description_

_

* * *

_

_What Happened Before:_

_Every first year student, including Harry, looked at me with pity, thinking that I had done something wrong or it was because of how I am dressed. I sigh as the doors to the great hall open as if by there own free will. May God help me be brave in what I am about to do...

* * *

_

**_Chapter 7: Professor Gabriel Vincent Shepherd_**

We enter the Great Hall with myself in front of the rest. I ignore everything that is going on in the room as I prepare myself for what I am about to do. It hasn't been done in over a thousand years. What only a few people knew was that in fact there is a fifth house that has disappeared waiting for the next heir to come along. The fact is, is that I am that heir and I have come to restore Hogwarts to all its glory.

As we stood in front of the whole school many were pointing and whispering when they saw Harry and I. I smile at them before I turn to Professor McGonagall. I hear Hermione mention that the ceilings are enchanted to look like the sky outside and that she read it in Hogwarts, A History. Then Professor McGonagall brought out a stool with a really old hat on it. Everyone waited silently as the hat opened a rip near its brim before it started to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowler's black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuff's are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

_There is one more,_

_That you should know,_

_Silverstone shall rule them all._

_For it alone can hold,_

_All four houses personal._

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone sat in silence before the teachers started to clap and soon everyone else joined. 'So he knows I'm here does he. It doesn't matter. I don't even think Dumbledore knows about this house.' As I stood there in thought Professor McGonagall took out a list.

"Snow, Myeisha!" The Professor cuts through my thoughts.

Gasps rung through the air as I step forward. Many got out of there seats to get a good look at me. I smile and give a little wave to them before I sit down and the Professor puts the hat on my head. The Hat sinks so low that it covers my ears.

'Ahhh... Welcome Ms. Snow. I have been expecting you for some time now. Its time that you restore this school to how it is supposed to be.' the Hat said in my head.

'It a pleasure to finally come here. Are my concerns about Professor Dumbledore true?' I ask him.

'I am afraid it is true. The old man is turning evil. Now I think I will place you in...' "_SILVERSTONE_!" The whole school sat in silence as a fifth table appeared and the Great Hall grew bigger. I look at Dumbledore's face and saw that he was in shock. He quickly hid it and started to mutter to himself.

I walk to the new table and sit down as everyone continued to stare at me. Even all the teachers were stunned and it took a long time for Professor McGonagall to snap out of it and continue to call names.

" Abbott, Hannah!" "_HUFFLEPUFF_!" _Claps from the Hufflepuff table_

"Bones, Susan!" "_SILVERSTONE!_" _Silence_

"Boot, Terry!" "_SILVERSTONE_!" _Claps coming from the Silverstone table_

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" "_RAVENCLAW_!" _Claps from the Ravenclaw table_

"Bulstrode, Millicent!" "_SLYTHERIN_!" _Claps from the Slytherin table_

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "_HUFFLEPUFF_!" **(A/N you know the drill.)**

"Granger, Hermione!" "_SILVERSTONE!_"

"Longbottom, Neville!" "_SILVERSTONE_!"

"Thomas, Dean!" "_GRYFFINDOR_!"

"Malfoy, Draco!" "_SILVERSTONE_!"

"Lovegood, Luna!" "_SILVERSTONE_!"

"Potter, Harry!" "_SILVERSTONE_!"

"Turpin, Lisa!" "_RAVENCLAW_!"

"Weasley, Ronald!" "_GRYFFINDOR_!"

"Zabini, Blaise!" "_SLYTHERIN_!"

* * *

**(A/N If I forgot some then I am sorry. The point is that I wanted to show the _Silverstone_ house being formed.!)

* * *

**

After that was done there was complete silence as Dumbledore stood up to address the students. He still don't look to happy about _Silverstone_ but he continued on like nothing happened.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" was all the dear old man said before the food appeared.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you Myeisha?" Harry asks as he digs in.

"I knew about the fifth house yes. I may even say that I knew who was going to be in it. But I didn't expect the Sorting Hat to announce it to everyone until I had the hat on my head. He ruined all my good fun..." I smile innocently.

Draco sat there looking really pale. Paler then usual. His father is going to kill him because he's not in Slytherin.

"Draco... You never know your father may be proud that his son is in Silverstone. He may see it as a greater service to his lord." I say as I try and comfort him. _(He told me on the train about his father when no one was listening. And there is always the fact that I know all about his father because of the Harry Potter books I have read in the other world.)_

After we finish eating, Draco perked up a bit at that time, we had desert before Dumbledore explained the rules before everyone was sent off to bed except our house. We stayed behind as all the other houses left.

* * *

**(A/N I don't feel like putting the speech in this story. Its not really important.)

* * *

**

"A house elf came and told me that your tower has been cleaned and repaired for your use. You will follow Flower so she can show you where it is. Tomorrow you will be introduced to your head of house. You each get your own rooms because you will likely be the only ones to enter the house. Goodnight and Ms. Snow please follow me to my office." Dumbledore said as the others got ready to leave.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore." I say with a large smile on my face as I wave to my new friends.

After walking for some time we approached a gryphon statue. Before Dumbledore could do or say anything it leapt aside and the stairs began to spiral up. Dumbledore grumbled as we stepped onto them and soon we were seated in his office. He was behind his desk staring at me for five minutes before he opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

**(A/N I can't for the life of me remember if the statue is of a gryphon or a phoenix!)

* * *

**

"Where have you been these last ten years?" He asks calmly.

"I'm sorry Professor but it is none of your business. All you have to worry about is your school. Not your favorite students." I say with some venom in my voice as he tries to enter my mind.

"Please I only want to help you Ms. Snow." He says as he applies more pressure on my mind.

"I don't have to tell you anything." I say as I force him out of my head completely.

"Tell me where you have been! Now or you will have detention for the whole year until you tell me!" He threatens as he realizes he cannot enter my head.

"I am telling you Professor! Its none of your business of where I was for ten years. If you were my guardian then I might have told you." I say angrily as he decides to drop it for now.

"Then who will protect you? You have no guardian and no place to stay." He says tiredly.

"Oh but I do have both remember? You brought me to the Dursley's." I say with a smirk.

"And anyway's I don't need protecting. I am very capable of defending myself." I say as an afterthought.

"Fine. You may go to your tower. Flower please bring Ms. Snow to her room." Dumbledore says as Flower pops in.

"It was a pleasure Professor Dumbledore!" I say on my way out.

"Goodnight." Was his only reply.

"You shouldn't anger Master like that Miss. He is not very nice when he is mad!" Flower said as we walked down the hall.

I didn't answer her because I was deep in thought. I memorized the school as we walked to the tower. I don't want to get lost tomorrow when classes start. Soon we were near the Astronomy tower. Flower walked up to a painting of a young woman with the label _Alexandra Silverstone_ under the portrait. I smile at her as she opens.

"Miss should know that you do not need a password. The portrait can see your aura and knows who can enter and who cannot. No potion can copy your aura. Goodnight Miss." Flower said just before she disappeared.

I walk through an archway that is hidden behind an illusion of a wall. The portrait covers it but you never know what some people will try to do to get into the common room. If a person doesn't belong in that tower tries to come in and some how removes the portrait then the illusion becomes a real wall that no one can get through. No matter what spell they try to use on it.

The common room has a large banner that has a black phoenix with silver eyes on it. The background has the other crests for the school. There is a fireplace with armchairs all around it. The armchairs are black leather with silver arms and legs. I think there is an armchair for everyone so there is nine armchairs. There are tables in the back for a study area and a wide open space to just hang out. The room is very bright because of all the torches that are lite still.

That's when I notice everyone is still up. They are all in the armchairs waiting for me to come in. I smile at them as I walk over.

"Hi guys! No I didn't get in trouble. He just wanted to know where I have been for the past ten years." I say as I sit down in the only chair that is left.

"We were a little worried." Harry says as he moves to another chair so that I can sit in the head chair. _(That's weird. It seems as though they have decided to make there leader. Maybe its because I am the heir...)_

"Isn't this place awesome? We already checked out our rooms. There is no restriction between boys and girls and we all have a name plate on our doors so we know which room is ours! Harry's and Draco's rooms are next to you. I think Harry is on the left and Draco is on the right! Come on we'll show ya!" Says a girl whose name is Hermione Granger.

I never thought she would be so hyper. Anyway's I followed them up and sure enough our rooms were next to each other. I smile happily as I enter my own room. Each room is personalized to fit us.

My room has a dark purple four poster bed in the corner. The walls are black with different silver designs painted on the wall. Right above my bed is the outline of a Phoenix. On another wall is a Mermaid and on the wall opposite is a Pegasus and on the remaining wall is a Gryphon. All in great detail and all the lines are silver. All are life sized and they don't move though they are magical.

* * *

**(A/N So basically when you enter her room the first animal you see is the Phoenix which is on the wall across from the door. Where the door wall is the picture of a Gryphon is. Its right beside the door. When you enter the room on the left is the Mermaid and on the right is the Pegasus.)

* * *

**

The Phoenix has its wings open and it looks like it was singing. Its eyes are the only thing that isn't silver. The eyes are made of ruby's. The Phoenix also looks like it is sitting on top of the bed and it looks almost sad.

The Mermaid reminds me of the movie The Little Mermaid. Instead of having different colored eyes the hair is the only thing that isn't silver. Instead the hair is like a sapphire blue and is wavy. The Mermaid's face is smiling and is at peace with the world. Her arms are crossed over her chest so that her hands are on her shoulders and her arms are covering her breasts even though they have shells covering them already. Her tail is right under her so she looks like she is sitting on it.

The Pegasus has its wings open as well. The body of a horse with the wings of a bird this creature looks angry. It is on its back legs, rearing, with its front legs in the air as though it is going to kick you if you get too close. Its wings are diamonds instead of silver while the rest of the body is silver.

The Gryphon is lying down with its eyes half open. The head is resting on its paws making it look like its about to fall asleep or it is just waking up. Its head is that of a bird of prey. The head is the color emerald while the rest of it is silver. It has the wings of a bird but the rest of its body is a lion including a tail. There is no visible emotion.

Anything made out of metal is silver. I have my own personal bathroom like everyone else. Which is a lot like the perfects bathroom only a little smaller. I also have a lot of space to be able to train. I also have a large mirror over by a large window with a window seat. I walk over to the window to see the Dark Forest in all its glory.

I climb into bed as after everyone left. They were looking at the walls in amazement. I look up at the ceiling and notice that it is enchanted to look like the sky outside. Kind of like the Great Hall. One thing I won't have to worry about is the sun rising because I usually wake up before it. I then usually go through my training and warm ups before I get ready for school. I also plan to do homework during this time when I do get homework. I have also gotten Harry to wake up at that time too so that he can do his training.

I sigh as I close my eyes to sleep. I must admit I'm a little worried about tomorrow. Who is going to be our Head of House?

* * *

**(A/N I should end the chapter right now but I am too kind. So here is your prize guys for reviewing! You get... A COOKIE and... (drum roll please...) You get the rest of the chapter! Yeah!)

* * *

**

The next morning I got up and started stretching right away. Five minutes into my stretching I hear a knock on my door. I walk over to open it and find a very sleepy Harry Potter. I pull him into the room without making a sound before I go back to my stretching. Harry joins me a minute later.

After we stretch every muscle in our bodies we begin to lift weights and punch a punching bag I had bought from a muggle store a while back. After about an hour of doing that and still having energy to spare we head outside where we jog around the Quidditch Pitch. After a half hour of that we summon our swords and have a dual. It was a close match but I won in the end.

We went back to our rooms to get ready for the day. No one was up yet but a few were starting to stir. With a half hour before the rest of the school would wake up I stretch out tired muscles and then take a much needed shower.

I then walk back into the common room just as my house mates began to wake up from a full nights sleep. Harry is already down and sitting by the fire waiting for me. I walk up to him and notice his hands are shaking. I take them into my own and began to relax the muscles gently. After that I move to his neck and then I press down on his back. Finally all the knots were gone.

"Did you have those all morning?" I ask him quietly as I continue to work his back.

"Yes but I didn't want to tell you." He tells me in a sleepy voice.

"Didn't you sleep last night? You should have had a good five hours." I ask gently as I move to sit across from him.

"I kept waking up and without you in the room I couldn't go back to sleep. Then when I did go back to sleep I had nightmares and then the whole cycle would start again." He confides.

"I'm sorry. You should have come over to my room. You know I don't require much sleep. Even one hour is good enough for me even though that next night I would have to sleep eight hours." I say as I look him in the eyes.

"Can you at least help me get to sleep tonight?" He pleads.

"I'll see what I can do alright?" I then get up and offering my hand as the others start to come down stairs with sleepy looks.

Harry and I have been up for a good three hours so may be fatigued but we don't have sleep clogged brains. Our whole house walks down to the Great Hall together at seven o'clock exactly. **(A/N I don't think it was ever mentioned when breakfast started so I invented a time! If anyone remembers or finds the right time it would be great! I guess I could go looking for it but I really don't want too...)** As we enter we notice there is an extra plate at our table. Just then a young looking man came walking up to us with a smile that would have made any girl go weak at the knees. The girls behind me _(I was in front you see. I think I'm the leader of our house. Just because everyone seems to listen and do what I way without question.)_ were all swooning.

"Hi my name is Professor Gabriel Vincent Shepherd. I am your Head of House." The man says politely.

"Yo what's up Professor Shepherd!" I say with a totally American accent.

"Nothing much. I see you were either born or moved to America at some point in your life. How did you know?" He looks real interested in me.

"Born in England and moved to America when I was like one. Grew up like a muggle in New York so I have the New York accent down and the English accent too because my parents are total Brits." I say as I walk toward our table with the Professor beside me.

"And to how I know? Quite easy chap! You keep mixing the American and English accents." I finish with a smile.

"Your good. We should have a discussion sometime just the two of us. We can compare them! Huh?" He says with that smile on his face again.

"By the way. My name is Myeisha Snow." I say with a large smile on my own face.

"Ahh the ever famous Ms. Snow. You must be Harry Potter right?" The Professor turns away from me to shake Harry's hand.

"My name is Hermione Granger!"

"I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Draco Malfoy is the name."

"Hi I'm Susan Bones. It's a pleasure to meet you Professor!"

"Hello the names Terry Boot."

"And I'm Luna Lovegood. Did you know that Wizzlebees..."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." He said before everyone continued to eat.

" I can't wait to get to know you!" He said excitedly a few minutes later as though our conversation had never ended.

"Now Professor Dumbledore will be introducing me at lunch. I won't be having classes until next week. I will be teaching Physical Defense right here in the Great Hall. Only those who want too can take the classes and its for all the years. Since I'm starting it this year the upper class men probably wont be taking the class. I am hoping to see all of you there. Also if you ever need to find me my office is right off the Great Hall over there." He said after a short silence at our table as everyone enjoyed breakfast.

"I will be eating with you at the student tables and my quarters is right off your common room." He pointed to a door that hadn't been there last night just as breakfast was coming to an end.

The office was right next to the head table and as we all looked at the door we also got a good look at the teachers. They looked disgusted that a teacher would want to sit with his students and not up with them. It was almost time for classes when Professor Dumbledore came up to us.

"Ms. Snow I would like a word with you again." H said as he turned away and began to walk toward Professor Shepherd's office.

I look at my friends who looked up from there timetables to see what was going on. I waved goodbye before I followed the Professor. I don't know what he wants now but I do know its nothing good. I walk into the bare office as Professor Dumbledore shuts the door hard. I look at him and saw his mask was coming down and that the real Dumbledore was showing its ugly head. I back away from him as he walks toward me and grabs my head. I scream but I know no one can hear me because he put up some spells before I entered.

"Tell me where you have been these last ten years!" He screams into my face.

"I told you to leave it alone!" I scream again as he forces his way into my mind.

What he finds is nothing. I have been working on ways to protect my mind from this lunatic for some time. Now he can't erase my memories or enter them. He can actually go into my head and find nothing. Not one memory. The only bad thing is that when he leaves he will have destroyed all my defense and may have even done some real damage. So when he realized he still couldn't get my memories he left my head.

He then released me and I fell to the floor holding my head. It feels like he ripped open my brain and sucked everything out and ripped it apart before putting it all back in again. I was in so much pain I didn't realize that he had his wand pointed at me. I look up to see pure evil radiating from this man. This twisted evil man who wanted me dead. Before he could do anything though the door flew open and there stood Harry and Professor Shepherd with there wands raised at the twisted old man.

Dumbledore switched in a matter of seconds and soon they were facing the old grandfather looking Dumbledore. His wand still pointed at me as I start to pull into myself. Somehow I have to fix the damage he had inflicted. One of the only things that I heard was when Dumbledore said that I had collapsed and that he was trying to help me. After that I felt so much hatred fill me that I found the strength to stand up and look at this man in the eye. He looked at me surprised that I can even move.

I pull out my wand and the next thing Dumbledore knew was darkness. Tears slid down my cheek as I fell to the floor again. Warm arms found there way around my shivering shoulders. Someone kept asking what he did to me over and over again. I can feel myself slipping into darkness and knew that I had to tell them the truth before I passed out.

"He entered my mind... He, he ripped it apart trying to search for my memories of the last ten years... He, he didn't find them... He, he couldn't find them..." I say with the last of my strength as I welcome the darkness...

* * *

(**A/N** I hope you guys liked this chapter! What will happen? Will Dumbledore get away with tearing apart a child's fragile mind? Will Myeisha still be the same person when she wakes up? Will she wake up? 

**Harry:** Wow...

Myeisha: There is no other word to describe this chapter! Where do you come up with this stuff?

_KS:_ I don't know. I just go off into my own world!

**Harry:** This is the best one yet!

_KS:_ Yup! I would like to say a quick thanks to Ril-O and LilManiac for reviewing! You guys help keep this story going!

**BOTH:** Keep reviewing!

_KS:_ Please R & R!

* * *

_Spoilers: "Is she ever going to wake up?"_

_"Albus Dumbledore you are hereby banned from Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_


	8. Darkness and Voices are Never Good

The Chronicles of My Life: Escaping to the World Beyond

* * *

Myeisha: I can't wait to see what you come up with next! 

Harry: Yeah! What's going to happen to Myeisha?

KS: You will have to see now wont you? Its your turn Myeisha!

Myeisha: KS does not own Harry Potter. She only owns the plot and any added characters like me!

KS: Good job! Now on with the story!

* * *

Summary: Myeisha is girl from our world who is mistreated. Not knowing that she can do magic she accidently wishes she could leave her world. Is the next one any better? Will she survive Harry Potter's world of witchcraft and wizardry?

* * *

(Added thoughts) 

(A/N)- Author Notes

Description

''-Talking to one's self.

* * *

What Happened Before: 

I pull out my wand and the next thing Dumbledore knew was darkness. Tears slid down my cheek as I fell to the floor again. Warm arms found there way around my shivering shoulders. Someone kept asking what he did to me over and over again. I can feel myself slipping into darkness and knew that I had to tell them the truth before I passed out.

"He entered my mind... He, he ripped it apart trying to search for my memories of the last ten years... He, he didn't find them... He, he couldn't find them..." I say with the last of my strength as I welcome the darkness...

* * *

Chapter 8: Darkness and Voices are Never Good... 

"Albus Dumbledore you are hereby banned from Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

'Goodbye Dumbledore!'

The darkness surrounded me. Threatening to bury me. I fought it for as long as I could. But it wasn't enough. I can hear Harry calling my name. I can feel his tears, his anguish. I can hear screams as I am lifted from where I lay on the floor. I can feel my shattered mind laying in the vortex of what used to be my mind.

I can feel death coming to me. Its ready to take me away. Darn that stupid Dumbledore. He's gone and killed me. For what? For some stupid memories of the last ten years? Why? So he can see my tortured past? Somebody save me! Help me! I'm losing my battle! My life flashes before me and then spirals down into the vortex. I didn't make a difference.

'I am worth nothing. '

'Why are you fighting?'

'What about Harry? He needs me!'

'No he doesn't. Not anymore.'

'But what about the fact that I was his first and best friend?'

'Now he has a whole house full of friends!'

'What about all I did for him?'

'Does it really matter? He would have found out eventually.'

'Why am I arguing with myself?'

'Because if you don't put up a fight against yourself then you will die faster. At least this way you have given the school nurse time to work on you.'

'You're my shattered mind! Your trying to put yourself back together.'

'And she gets it in one try.'

'Why is this happening? Why us?'

'Because we are Dumbledore's only threat at the moment. You know how to do magic before even had your first class.'

'What about harry?'

'Don't worry about him. Right now worry about putting your mind back together.'

"Is she ever going to wake up?" Unknown voice

'What was that?'

'They are trying to revive you.'

'I'm not ready yet!'

'I know that's why they will fail and end up sending you deeper into you subconscious.'

'How can I put my mind back together again?'

'By going through your past. Relive your life. Then when you realize why your mind was so easily shattered then you can put it back together.'

'What do you mean relive my past?'

'You were trying to hide it from Dumbledore. By casting that spell of yours you put your memories in a special place in your subconscious.'

'I think I get it now. By putting myself under that spell I broke my memories up and scattered them. Now I have to retrieve them and put them back to the way they were. Because my memories are scattered my mind was weak. Because it was weak he was able to enter my head but couldn't find anything because its scattered. When Dumbledore went ripping through it, it only damaged the mind. Once I collect my memories it will be easier to put my mind back together again!'

'That's correct. Its nice that you finally listen to me.'

'What do you mean finally?'

'Before you would ignore my advice. Now that you have finally listened to some I can go back to sleep.'

'No please don't leave me alone!'

'Haven't you ever heard that its not good to hear voices in your head?'

'I don't care! I just don't want to be alone.'

'You are never alone.' Voice fades out

(Great now what do I do?)

(Oh yeah that's right! Sort through the memories.)

(Where are the memories.)

(Oh is that one?)

(Nope just more darkness...)

(Where are the stupid lights?)

(There are none duh.)

(Boy I wish it were light in here.)

(Did I just say in here?)

(I wonder where I am.)

(Duh in my brain.)

(Why me?)

(I said WHY ME!)

Silence

(Hey I think I stumbled upon a memory.)

(Which one is it?)

(Hey there are my parents!)

(What are they doing?)

(Oh yeah I remember this!)

(My sister won a contest.)

(Boy were they proud of her.)

(Hey here's another memory!)

(Hey there's Harry!)

(What are we doing?)

(Hey there's my real mum and dad!)

(This must be before Voldedork decided to kill my family and Harry's.)

(They look so happy!)

(I wish I knew them better.)

(Hey there Dumbleduck!)

(What's he doing there?)

(Hey there's that evil look in his eyes again. No wait they disappeared again.)

(I wonder how many more memories there are?)

(I think I'm going insane.)

About a hundred memories later I stopped to take a break. It's no easy to go through memories. I just stood there floating in an empty space I call my mind. I can actually feel pain now and some voice but they sound really far away. I again wonder how long I have been in here. I also wonder how much farther I have to go.

"She moved her pointer finger Madam Pomfrey!" A voice said.

"Good she is making progress. Soon she can be transferred to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injures.." Said what I assume to be Madam Pomfrey.

"Will I be able to see her when she wakes up?" Said the first voice.

"If Headmaster McGonagall allows you to. Now off with you. Curfew is in fifteen minutes.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey!"

"Good Night Mr. Potter." Was Madam Pomfrey's answer.

'Harry here? No wait come back! Don't leave me alone Harry!' I cry inside my mind.

(I may as well get back to work.)

(The faster I get done. The faster I get back to Harry.)

Thousands of memories later I can start to feel a strain. I look around me and notice its not as dark anymore. Right in front of me is what looks like a ball.

(My core...)

I reach out and touch it and suddenly all the rest of my memories coming rushing back to me.

(Well that's one way to do it.)

'I wonder how my core got here?'

'I brought it here for you so you can speed up your recovery.'

'Are we going to be okay?'

'Nothing will be the same. I think that we are going to have a hard time trusting people huh?'

'Yeah... Can we agree that we at least trust Harry?'

'Yeah sure. Another thing that is going to happen is that your going to realize that you have matured. Faster then any other child. Just be more careful.'

'I will. Are you going to join with me now?'

'Yes... yes I will. Let's go out there and do our stuff!'

'Hahahaha...'

At that moment I open my eyes. There standing beside me is...

* * *

(A/N I really hope you like this chapter! It is supposed to be more comical. You know with Myeisha fighting with herself. I hope you guys were able to follow it okay... 

Myeisha: You made me sound like a nutcase!

Harry: You are a nutcase.

KS: Now be nice you two. Myeisha you just had your mind ripped apart! Of course you will go insane because of it!

Myeisha: Humf...

KS: Well that's all folks! Don't forget to R&R!

* * *

Spoilers: "I will never be okay Harry." 

"I will always be looking over my shoulder."

"I'm sorry I failed you."


	9. She not I

The Chronicles of My Life: Escaping to the World Beyond

* * *

Myeisha: Did I really lose my mind forever?

_KS:_ No... But I have a feeling you wont like what I do to you next!

Myeisha: What?

_KS:_ And that would be telling. I want it to be a surprise! Harry?

Myeisha: Fine...

**Harry:** KS does not own Harry Potter. She only owns Myeisha and whatever characters she adds!

_KS:_ Thank you! Now on with the story! Oh and please R&R!

* * *

_Summary: Myeisha is girl from our world who is mistreated. Not knowing that she can do magic she accidently wishes she could leave her world. Is the next one any better? Will she survive Harry Potter's world of witchcraft and wizardry?

* * *

_

(Added thoughts)

(A/N)- Author Notes

Description

''-Talking to one's self.

* * *

_What Happened Before:_

_At that moment I open my eyes. There standing beside me is...

* * *

_

Chapter 9: She not I

Standing beside me was none other than Harry James Potter with a look of concern. I blink a few more times before I realize he looks taller then he had been and that he didn't have his glasses on. I try to lift my hand up to my eyes but found I couldn't. I look down at it and only saw twitching. I grew afraid for the first time since I had woken up.

"It's okay Myeisha. Just calm down." Harry says to me calmly.

"Where is Myeisha?" I say softly but with a croaking sound.

"Hogwarts. They feared that if they moved you that it would cause more damage." Harry sat down in a chair I hadn't noticed before.

"They?"

"Headmistress McGonagall and the staff from St. Mungo." He replies.

"How long has Myeisha been unconscious?" I say.

"For one year." He says as he gently takes my hand.

I started to freak out inside. 'I have been asleep for one whole year! That means Harry is now in his second year of Hogwarts! No this can't be happening! Why me?' I sudden jerk my hand out of Harry's. He looks at me in surprise as I start to glow.

I use my core to heal my body and to give it strength. Before Harry's eyes I transformed from his weak best friend to a fit looking second year student. I sit up which causes him to back away from me. I stand up and again using my core I changed my clothes and ran from the room. The school hadn't changed in the past year so I had no trouble finding my way out onto the school grounds. There I sat by the lake staring at the water.

I don't know how long I sat there for before someone found me. The person who found me wasn't the one I was hoping for. Draco sat down beside me and stared out across the lake. He didn't say anything but then again he didn't have too. I know what happened last year. Stupid Dumbleduck. I missed my first year at Hogwarts because of him and now I may have to stay back a year.

"Myeisha is sad." I say as I point to myself.

"Why are you sad." Draco looks at me in concern again.

"Myeisha is sad... because Myeisha doesn't want to be held back." I say with tears rolling down my cheek.

"I'm sure that if you get some tutoring that they wont have to hold you back." Draco puts one arm around me to comfort me.

"Myeisha is not only sad about that. Myeisha missed a full year's worth of memories. Myeisha only felt pain while being in the darkness. Myeisha doesn't like the darkness. No she does not." I say softly but passionately.

"Why do you keep referring yourself to Myeisha and she?"He asks.

"Myeisha doesn't know. Myeisha thinks its because of the trauma." I say quietly.

"Trauma? What happened exactly. Dumbledore was sent to Azkaban but only a few know why." He looks into my eyes.

"Dumbledore is a bad man. At least that's what Myeisha thinks. Myeisha is happy he is gone. He would have killed Harry if he wasn't dealt with." I say shyly.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks while trying to get an answer that I can't give.

"Dumbledore is bad. Just leave it at that. Now Myeisha will go find some food. Myeisha is hungry." I get up and leave before he can do anything.

When he thinks I am far enough he whispers, "What has happened to you Myeisha?"

Turn to look back at him and realize how far I am and thought to myself, 'How can I hear him? Did my senses magnify or something?' I then walk into the school and head for the Great Hall where I hear a lot of commotion.

I walk to the doors and listen before I realize that they are all talking about me. Its supper time and my stomach keeps reminding that it would like food. I finally listen to it and open the door. Everything fell silent as I walked in. I looked at the staff table and looks of disbelief met my emotionless face.

I walk over to Silverstone and sit down as far as I can from everyone. That's when I notice the Sorting Hat over to the side. 'Then that means that this school year is just starting and the sorting ceremony just ended.' I look at the everyone at the table and realize that there are no new faces. I sigh as I grab some food while looking around.

Nothing has changed. Harry is sitting with his friends which consist of Hermione and Draco. Neville looks more confident this year then he had in the past. I still don't know Susan and Terry that well. Luna looks more grown up. 'How can everyone change so much in one year? Am I missing something?' Hermione came over to me and sat down in front of me.

"How are you feeling Myeisha?" She says slowly as though I was some dumb person.

"Myeisha feels fine. Myeisha would like it very much if she is left alone. Myeisha doesn't feel like being talked to as though she is a baby." I say with huff before I get up and leave.

"What did I say?" I hear Hermione say just after I left.

"You were talking to her like she was dumb or something. Just because she is talking differently doesn't mean you should treat her differently." I hear Harry say before he too gets up and follows me.

I began to run to our common room. After running for a long time I finally reach the entrance. The portrait opens immediately before I even came to a complete stop. I ran all the way to my room and put every lock spell on my door that I knew from reading. I then turn to my room to find it completely clean. It doesn't look any different then it did the first day I saw it. After I let everything sink in I slide down the door crying. 'What's the matter with me?'

After a few minutes of just crying I get up and crawl into bed. I look at my door for a long time trying to decide if I should unlock it or not. I decide to unlock it. I hold up my hand and wandlessly take back all the spells. At this point I realize that I can do wandless magic. Then I think back to when I first came into this room. I had used it then. I can do wandless magic without straining myself and I can do it without speaking it.

I was just staring at the wall when there was a knock on my door. I decide to let them in and see what becomes of it.

"Come in!" I call out to the person.

"Hi Myeisha. I just wanted to make sure you were okay..." Harry says as he steps into the room.

"Myeisha will never be okay Harry." I say sadly.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asks as he sits on the edge of my bed.

"Myeisha will always be looking over her shoulder. Myeisha will never be the same. Myeisha no longer likes the dark. Myeisha trusts no one. Myeisha is in constant pain that can not be removed by some spell or charm. Myeisha is damaged." I say sadly.

"I'm sorry I failed you." Harry says while looking into my eyes.

"How have you failed Myeisha?" I ask curiously.

"I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. After all you have done for me the summer before!" He takes one of my hands and rubs it gently.

"Its not your fault Harry. It is Myeisha's fault. Myeisha did a bad thing. Myeisha has been working on a new spell so that no one can enter her mind. Myeisha miscalculated so Myeisha pay the price. Not Harry's fault. By the way how did you explain Myeisha not going back to the Dursley's last summer?" I ask quietly.

"Professor McGonagall sent a letter explaining that you have some catching up to do and that you wanted to spend the summer there to catch up. Aunt Petunia bought it and left me alone. Then this summer a house elf came to the house asking me to stay home this year. I told him that I needed to be with you and that if I found out that he did something to keep me from going that I would tell his masters son what he was doing. He squeaked in fear and left me alone." Harry said.

"Myeisha wants to know what has been happening after she went into a coma?" I ask.

"Well you see after you were brought to the Hospital Wing we realized we may have damaged you. So they were forced to keep you in the school. After that Neville was picked on by Weasley. I got on the Quidditch team as seeker. Dumbledore went on trail where I was one of the witnesses. After that it was discovered that Voldemort was in one of the teachers. So Professor McGonagall had to search each one of them. Quirrell ended up being the one. He was after the Sorcerer's Stone which Professor McGonagall got the guy who made it to destroy it and Quirrell was destroyed. I'm not sure how I did it but I did." He said excitedly.

"Sounds like a fun year. Remind Myeisha to visit Professor McGonagall tomorrow okay?" I say I begin to close my eyes.

"Yes of course. Then we're cool?" He smiles warmly at me.

"We're cool." I say with a yawn.

"Oh and Harry? Thanks for not giving up on me. I could hear you part of the time. Goodnight!" I say without realizing that I had been talking normal.

The light dims but does not go completely out as Harry left the room smiling. I can hear him walk down the steps where everyone else was wanting to hear what he had to say. I smile as I close my eyes as Harry said that he had nothing to say. I slip off into darkness. It seems to be my new friend...

An hour after I fall asleep I wake up screaming. I sit straight up and start to sob uncontrollably. Harry and Draco come running into the room a minute later. Harry is only in sweat pants with no shirt on. Draco has a white tee-shirt and plaid boxers on. If it wasn't for the fact that I am scared out of my wits I would have found it funny.

I stumble out of bed and into my bathroom where I proceed to meet my supper again. I felt someone enter behind me and then someone was rubbing my back in soothing circles. I calm down at last and just sit there on the tile looking at nothing. I just keep seeing my nightmare over and over again.

I was standing alone in the darkness and someone was laughing at me as I struggle to find a way out. "That's a good girl. Keep struggling. It will only kill you faster!" said an evil voice that reminded me of Dumbledore. "Look I have already killed your friends! What are you going to do about it?" At that moment all the lights turned on and I saw them all lying there in their own blood. That's when I started to scream.

Harry and Draco help me to stand up and walk over to the sink. I brush my teeth before they help me to my room. After entering it again we notice someone is standing in the shadows. The lights turn on and standing there is Albus Dumbledore. Without a wand but with a sword. He charges before anyone can move. I watch in slow motion as he runs to me with a sinister look in his eye. Long has his eyes been missing that twinkle. And right now I would give anything for it to appear again. The blade sliced the air and I watched helplessly as it came for my flesh...

* * *

(A/N I hope you all like this chapter! Look a major cliffy! Will Myeisha survive? Will someone else die?

Myeisha: You are to cruel...

KS: Thank you very much!

Myeisha: Your not welcome...

Harry: Well I for one enjoyed the chapter!

Myeisha: Of course you would! Your not about to be struck by a sword!

KS: Okay just calm down Myeisha. Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!

* * *

_Spoiler: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_"He's dead!"_


	10. No More Please!

_The Chronicles of My Life: Escaping to the World Beyond_

* * *

_KS:_ Excellent. Well I hope everyone is enjoying this story! I have been working really hard on it.

Myeisha: Yeah lets give a round of applause for KS!

Everyone: Hip hip HOORAY! Hip hip HOORAY! Go KS! Go KS!

_KS:_ Aww thank you everyone! I would also like to give a quick thanks to LilMania and Ril-O! Myeisha its your turn!

Myeisha: KS does not own Harry Potter or anything like that. She wishes she does but she doesn't. She only owns me and any extra characters she threw in and of course the plot!

_KS:_ Very good. Thank you Myeisha! Now please... Harry what are you doing?

**Harry:** Sleeping.

_KS:_ Why? Your supposed to welcome everyone to the story!

**Harry:** Welcome to the story everyone! Goodnight...

_KS:_ Oh brother. Oh well onto the story! R&R PLEASE!

* * *

_Summary: Myeisha is girl from our world who is mistreated. Not knowing that she can do magic she accidently wishes she could leave her world. Is the next one any better? Will she survive Harry Potter's world of witchcraft and wizardry?_

* * *

_(Added thoughts)_

**(A/N)**- Author Notes

Description

''-Talking to one's self.

* * *

_What Happened Before:_

_Harry and Draco help me to stand up and walk over to the sink. I brush my teeth before they help me to my room. After entering it again we notice someone is standing in the shadows. The lights turn on and standing there is Albus Dumbledore without a wand but with a sword._

_He charges before anyone can move. I watch in slow motion as he runs to me with a sinister look in his eye. Long has his eyes been missing that twinkle. And right now I would give anything for it to appear again. The blade sliced the air and I watched helplessly as it came for my flesh..._

* * *

Chapter 10: No More Please!

A moment later and the sword comes down on me. It slices my shoulder all the way to my collar bone but there it stops. Harry and Draco had recovered from the shock and summoned there swords and stopped Dumbledore's sword from slicing me in half. I stumble backwards clutching my shoulder in pain.

I summon my own sword and with my left hand I grab hold of its handle. I let my right arm drop to my side as I prepare to join the battle. My blood soaking my white shirt. I jump into the battle against the evil Dumbledore. No magic was being used. It was like an unspoken agreement that we all shared.

Par, block, somersault over Draco's head. Landing, blocking, lunging, jumping backwards. It all became a dance. One where if you made one false move you could die. A dance where you had to know your partners and enemies like the back of your hand. I am at a disadvantage because of my shoulder. Yet out of all of them (Including Dumbledore.) I out skilled them all.

Draco and Harry were knocked aside, dazed. I look upon this monster in disgust as I prepare for another round. Draco and Harry would be on the side for a while. Each sporting cuts and bruises but none as deep as my shoulder which the pain began to numb. I stare at Dumbledore for a long time. He stood there catching his breath.

Soon we began to dance again. It reminded me of Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith, where Anakin and Obi-Wan are fighting to the death. I guess I would be Obi-Wan whereas Dumbledore would be Anakin. Dumbledore betrayed us all just like Anakin had done. Now IT is my job to stop him once and for all.

I can feel tears sliding down my cheek but I ignore them. Suddenly Dumbledore made a mistake. We were on the stairs and I was on the top. Everyone in the house woke up and watched the battle from a distance. No one could fire a spell in fear it might hit me instead. Harry and Draco had finally joined me again but couldn't help because there is no room on the stair well.

He lunged but left an opening for me. So as he lunged I swung my sword. His head went rolling down the stairs with a sickening thump, thump, thump before it reached the bottom step and everyone stared at it in horror. Everyone is now screaming bloody murder as the rest of his body tumbles down the stairs as well. His sword would not go down those stairs with that body.

With the last of Dumbledore's strength he plunged that sword into my side. He knew he was going to die so he decided to take me with him. I can feel the room start to spin out of control. I fall backwards into waiting hands. I hear far away voices calling for me to hang on.

"Pull the sword out." I say weakly.

"It could kill you faster!" Was someone's reply though I can no longer tell who's voice is whose.

"Please take it out. It maybe the only way for me to survive." I say as my strength begins to give out.

"Alright." Said a different voice.

By this time I move my hand to where my wound is. I cover it completely and then I go into my mind and search for my core. When I find it I put both my hands on it and use it to heal the wound in my side. I begin to glow a light purple-ish color and can feel a tingling sensation in my side. Soon it was completely healed and I open my eyes to see two very worried sets of eyes.

"Myeisha is going to be fine guys. She just needs some blood and she will be fit as a fiddle." I say with a wary smile.

"We should take you to Madam Pomfrey. That shoulder injury looks nasty." Harry says in a relived voice.

They help me walk down the stairs and that's when I see Dumbledore's decapitated body. I start to cry hysterically and collapse completely.

"Nonononono." I say clearly distraught.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream as someone tries to pick me up.

I fight with what little strength I have left. Finally I fall limp but I still cry hysterically. I hear someone trying to sooth me but I know that what I had done was wrong.

"He's dead. I killed him. He's dead, dead , dead , DEAD!" I scream the last part.

Everyone is staring at me in pity. The girls were crying as well as the boys cover Dumbledore's body. Just as whoever is carrying me was about to leave, Headmistress Professor McGonagall came in. I look at her through clouded eyes. She gasps in shock as she looks at us and then at Dumbledore who is about half covered.

"Myeisha killed him Professor. Myeisha is a bad, bad, girl..." I say with a sob.

She looks at me again before she faints on the spot. I look at whoever is holding me and notice that its Harry. He has a deep cut on his forehead and a shallow one on his cheek.

"It had to be done Myeisha. It was you or him. He would have murdered you in your sleep!" He says gently yet firmly.

With that he carries me out of the room with Draco in tow. About half way there Madam Pomfrey meets us. She guides us into the Hospital Wing where she orders Harry to put me in the first bed and then for him to get in the second bed. Draco moves towards the third bed without being asked too.

"Myeisha can't seem to get enough of the Hospital Wing can she?" I say with a tight smile.

"Alright lets see the damage." She says.

"Let's see you have a deep cut on your shoulder, a couple of ribs are broken, your right arm is dislocated and you have several cuts and bruises on your body including a particularly large bruise on your right side just a little above your hip." She then moves to Harry and then Draco.

She fixes them up first but keeps them there over night just to make sure because they both have head wounds. She then comes back to me and relocates my arm and then puts it in a sling. She then moves to the deep cut on my shoulder that refuses to heal through her magic. She stitches it closed **( A/N I know it's a muggle thing but lets just say she doesn't say no to their practices.)** and then she wraps it in bandages. All my other wounds heal except for the bruise on my side.

"You will most defiantly be staying here a few days. Especially after the stunt of leaving yesterday." She says almost angrily.

"Myeisha is very sorry for disappearing without permission. Myeisha just had to get out of the school." I say quiet as she gives the boys a blood replenishing potion and a dreamless sleep draught.

"I know dear. It was a lot to take in but that doesn't mean you can just leave whenever you like. You could have died or something. I know you missed your first year of school and don't know all the rules. Just promise me you wont go running off." She says kindly.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey. Myeisha wont disappear again. Ma'am what are they going to do with Dumbledore's body?" I ask.

"They will be turning it over to the ministry." she replies.

"Will Myeisha be in big trouble? Myeisha was only fighting out of defense. Myeisha can even prove it to!" My voice trembles slightly.

"You wont be in trouble dear. How can you prove it?" She asks gently.

"Myeisha created a new spell. Myeisha used a muggle idea where Myeisha takes a Magical Video Recorder and places it in her wall. After she puts it in wall she enchants it where when there is an intruder it will start to record immediately. Myeisha programed it to only turn on if someone not from Silverstone would enter." I say with a bright smile.

"Amazing. Now you need your rest. Tomorrow you will be questioned about what happened before the Minister of Magic." She says as she hands me two potions.

One being the dreamless sleep draught and the other being the blood replenish potion. I know why she gave it to me. I just survived a horrifying ordeal. So as I slip off to sleep I turn so that I am facing Harry's bed but being careful of the bruise on my right side and the cut on my shoulder. I look at his peaceful expression but I too slip into the darkness that seems to follow me wherever I go. I really don't like the dark.

"No more darkness please. I really don't like the dark..." I whisper before I completely fall asleep.

* * *

**(A/N** Shorter I know and no cliffy this time either. I hope you guys liked this chapter! I couldn't keep you all hanging for too long. I'm not that evil...

Myeisha: Why me?

**Harry:** Hey look Myeisha is talking to herself again.

_KS:_ I see that Harry.

Myeisha: Why is she so mean to me?

_KS:_ Should we intervene?

**Harry:** Naw...

_KS:_ Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I need some new reviewers!

* * *

_Spoiler: "She doesn't seem to want to wake up."_

_"Myeisha, I think I love you."_


	11. Living Alone Forever!

_**The Chronicles of My Life: Escaping to the World Beyond.**_

_**---**_

_KS: _Well everyone! Another Chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Harry?

**Harry:** KS does not own me. She only owns her characters and her plot.

_KS:_ Very good job! Now go back to sleep. Please R&R!

_**---**_

_Summary: Myeisha is girl from our world who is mistreated. Not knowing that she can do magic she accidently wishes she could leave her world. Is the next one any better? Will she survive Harry Potter's world of witchcraft and wizardry?_

_**---**_

_(Added thoughts)_

(**A/N**)- Author Notes

-Description-

''-Talking to one's self.

_**---**_

_What Happened Before:_

_"Amazing. Now you need your rest. Tomorrow you will be questioned about what happened before the Minister of Magic." She says as she hands me two potions._

_One being the dreamless sleep draught and the other being the blood replenish potion. I know why she gave it to me. I just survived a horrifying ordeal. So as I slip off to sleep I turn so that I am facing Harry's bed but being careful of the bruise on my right side and the cut on my shoulder. I look at his peaceful expression but I too slip into the darkness that seems to follow me wherever I go. I really don't like the dark._

_"No more darkness please. I really don't like the dark..." I whisper before I completely fall asleep._

_**---**_

Chapter 11: Living Alone Forever!

"She doesn't seem to want to wake up." A voice near my head said.

"Well do something to wake her up! I don't have all day." A man screamed at the first voice.

"Please Minister I have other patients who need sleep. If you could keep your voice down." Came the first voice.

"Madam Pomfrey I will not wait around all day for some child to wake up. If I want to scream then I will scream!" The Minister said.

"There is no need to shout sir. I am awake now." I say calmly as I open my dull silvery blue eyes.

(**A/N** Now notice... There is something different about Myeisha. Can you tell what it is? When you review tell me what is different about Myeisha. Okay? Or I am going to be evil again!)

"Finally some progress. If you will kindly follow me Ms. Snow we will talk in a more private room." The Minister and three of his followers.

I can't tell who they are or what their jobs are but I figured that they might be bodyguards or maybe Auror's or something along those lines. We walk towards the Headmistress office at a pretty fast pace.

I am in a lot of pain and it doesn't seem that the Minister has noticed how bad my injuries are. My shoulder throbbed and my side sent a flash of pain every time I take a step. The cut on my shoulder is pulsating wave after wave of pain. Yet I somehow mange to keep it off my face and mostly out of my eyes. The only way that I can think of, that they can tell I'm in pain, is how I walk.

"Ms. Snow do you have any allergy's I should know about?" The Minister said as we walk up the steps to the office.

"Not that I know of sir." I say quietly.

"Very good... Very good." He says with a smile.

"Now Ms. Snow we are going to give you a small dose of a truth telling potion. We are going to question you about last night okay?" He says as someone hands a potion bottle filled with clear liquid inside.

(**A/N** I can't seem to find the name of the potion. You should know what it is though. If I get some small things wrong and someone corrects me then I will re-post that chapter.)

"Sir, is it wise to give me a potion that might do more harm then good? There was a poison on the blade of Dumbledore and it struck me. It could hurt me to take the potion. Why don't I show my memories of last year and then last night in a pensive?" I look at him with some fear in my dull eyes.

"Very well." He says as someone goes and fetches a pensive.

We sit there in silence as he looks me up and down. I close my eyes and think back on the memories I will be sharing with these people. I take in a shaky breath as the person came back with the pensive. I put my wand to my temple and summon the memories and put them into my wand and then I precede to put it in the pensive. A projection of the memories came up and everyone saw the memory.

It started with the memory of when Dumbledore had tried to enter my mind the first time. I listen and watch carefully to Dumbledore's tone and his eyes. I see a flash of an evil glint that was in his eye for a second. At one point his voice dripped with malice that I didn't notice before. I begin to shake as I watched the second time he entered my head. The room was so silent you could drop a needle and hear it.

The memories of last night came into focus. I began to cry silently as they saw how I had been upset by a nightmare and how my friends came to comfort me. How when we were walking back into the room and how he attacked us. I watched Harry and Draco fighting and how they were pushed back. When they were both thrown aside I can now clearly see how badly hurt they were.

I watch as Dumbledore and I continued to sword fight. No one had uttered a word as we fought one another. I had some how managed to get Dumbledore away from Harry and Draco who were lying there stunned. I even managed to get Dumbledore out of the room and going down the stairs. I watch in horror as I realize what is about to take place in the next few seconds.

Dumbledore raises his sword to stab me. I swung my sword and cut off his head before he could follow through with his plan. I watch as his body still in motion stabs me in the side. I watch as my blood poured out of my wound. I watch again as Dumbledore's head thumps down the stairs and his body joins it in a matter of seconds.

Harry and Draco were standing behind me waiting for a good chance to join the fight. Once they realize that Dumbledore is dead and that I am falling backwards they rush forward and catch me. After I heal myself I notice something that I don't remember. No one in the room was paying attention to the memory anymore. The Minister Officials were all talking at once.

"Myeisha, I think I love you." Says Harry in a low whisper which only I can hear.

He said that right after I healed myself. I feel myself smile for the first time in a long time. Then I realized that Harry would think that I don't know about what he said. So for now I will just have to help him say it to my face. I turn to look at the Minister as my memories turn back into that misty water form.

"Thank you for sharing your memories with us Ms. Snow. You may return to the Hospital Wing now. It is getting quite late and you must be hungry. Oh and before you go... Do you mind if we take your memories with us?" He asks.

"Of course Minister. Please take them." I smile and bow slightly to him before I leave.

I hurry back to the hospital wing almost collapsing as I neared it. The pain had intensified tenfold since I left the Hospital Wing hours before. As I grab the doorhandle another jolt of pain sent me crashing to the floor. I curl into a ball trying to will away the pain. It is not working very well. My crying must have been heard by someone in the Hospital Wing because the door opened and there standing there is Madam Pomfrey. Once she saw me and my condition she quickly helped me into my bed.

"What's wrong with me Madam Pomfrey?" I ask painfully.

"It would seem that the poison is spreading all over your body. You aren't in danger yet but we may have to move you, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy here to St. Mungo. Your friends started squirming in pain seconds before you reached the door." Madam Pomfrey moves toward the fireplace.

I turn to look at Harry and Draco. They are both really pale and in a lot of pain even though there cuts were healed yesterday. I can feel tears streaming down my face as I stare at them. Then another wave of pain crashed down on me. I start to scream bloody murder. It is worse than anything I had ever felt before.

Madam Pomfrey hurry's back to me and sudden it is very silent. My screams stop and Harry and Draco were looking at me in concern. Their pain having calmed down to a dull ache where mine was still hitting me with a vengeance. I start to fall into unconsciousness when I heard someone talking to me.

"Don't fall asleep. If you fall asleep you will die." Madam Pomfrey screamed into my ear.

"Myeisha open your eyes!" Draco cried from his bed.

"Myeisha please open your eyes. I love you and I can't stand the thought of losing you!" Harry is standing next to me when he suddenly kisses me on the lips.

I open my eyes and look up into the eyes of my love, Harry Potter. I smile sweetly to him as he brings his head down again. He kisses me passionately while I kiss him with what strength I have left. My eyes open wide as another scream escapes my throat as another wave of pain, greater then the last one, rips through my body. I collapse after the fit and close my eyes. I can not fight it this time. I give into the darkness once more.

In my minds eye I soar through time and space as I die in Harry's world. I open my eyes to a giant pair of gates and a man dressed in white standing beside it. He looks at me and smiles and beckons me to approach him.

"Did I really die sir?" I ask with teary eyes.

"Not for long. I am giving you the chance to live again but you have to do something for me before you can go back to your love." He smiles warmly.

"What do I have to do?" I ask quietly.

"I am going to send you to another place. Another dimension which is at war. If you succeed in your mission you will go to the next dimension until you have completed three of them. Then I will give you the option in staying in one of the dimension or going home. If you fail more then half of them then I will have you die in your original dimension. You will then go to heaven where you will live forever. In Harry's world, as you so affectionately call it, will be frozen in time until either thing happens." He says.

"I will do as you ask my Lord." I bow to him in respect.

"Where I send you will age to fit into that time. You will be given memories and a life in that place. In all essence it will seem that you always belonged there. But you will keep all your memories of your past life." He says as he hugs me tightly.

"Be safe my child." He whispers as I disappear.

_**---**_

(**A/N** Well I hope you like this chapter! I am totally getting off the original plot but that's okay. This is just another chronicle in her life! If you haven't noticed that I am now in the Gundam Seed world!. I would just like to say I do not own Gundam Seed or the other shows I am about to add to this story! If you are all good little children I may bring Dumbledore back from the dead...

Myeisha: Why me? Why not Harry?

**Harry:** I don't want to travel to other dimensions! I am very happy where I am thank you very much.

_KS:_ Oh stop it you two! Harry will be brought back to the story. Eventually! Muh hahaha! By the way Ril-O I am evil. Very evil in fact! And I like to be evil! I would like to thank Ril-O and LilManiac for there reviews! You guys help keep this story going!

Myeisha: Bye everyone! KS Will be on vacation next week and is very busy this week. Do not be surprised if she does not update any time soon!

**Harry:** She may update at least once more this week. Don't hold your breath though!

_KS:_ Well I'll talk to you all later! If you really don't like this chapter then I can go back and rewrite it. Just realize someone else might die if I do... Don't forget to review!

_**---**_

**A/N **I have decided to write the rest of this story in a sequel. I can tell you its called Cloaked Travelers: World One GS. Please keep an eye out for it! Thank you everyone who reviewed for this story. I just hope you like the next one. I haven't really started the new story yet but that's okay. I promise I will have at least the first chapter this week. Talk to you guys later and please review! I love reviews so please review! I don't handle flames well. If one person says something about Mary-Sue I'm going to flip out! If you don't like it then why read the story? I mean there are some of us who like them. Like me for example... Well anyway's I'll try and get the new story up soon! Please review even though this story is finished! I need reviews! I want to know what you all thought of this story. I know lots of peeps read this story because I have over 700 hits! PLEASE review!

**_Karone-sakura _**


End file.
